Two Different Fates
by Starlighthime
Summary: Seiya Kou is a Prince bethrothed to marry, Usagi is a refugee alien who has no memory about herself. What happens when they fall in love? An Alternate Universe fic. *COMPLETE*
1. An Explosion of Light!

Things had always been peaceful on the Planet of Kinmoku, sometimes a little too peaceful. Ever since Seiya could remember he had always been in the palace. He longed for adventure and love, just like all of the other boys his age, and spent many afternoons day dreaming.  
  
Seiya sat in a chair near a window that was overlooking a meadow. The long blue-green grass swayed softly in the Kinmoku wind. The bright orange sun shined in the green sky and a few scattered trees were over the horizon.  
  
He let out a long sigh and ruffled his long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Ojisama Seiya?" A young girl bowed as she entered Seiya's room.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya turned from the window and looked at her.  
  
The young servant looked at the ground and blushed a little. "Sorry to interrupt you, but Queen Kimiko would like to see you."  
  
"Hai, tell her I'll be there in a moment." Seiya stood up and looked at the servant who bowed as she left.  
  
"Shimatta, what does she want now?" Seiya checked his armor in the mirror before he left his room. Seiya always wore armor and a long sword in his belt. He had a cape that was attached to his armor, the back of it was grey and the part that touched his back was red. This was always the tradition for princes of Kinmoku to wear, and Seiya was not one to rebel.  
  
Seiya walked slowly down the corridors, hoping to make the meeting with his Queen a little bit later. As he passed servants in the hallway, they bowed and blushed. Seiya wasn't at all full of himself, but all of the servant girls seemed to think he was handsome.  
  
Seiya's step got a little slower as he neared the Grand Hall's doors. He pretended to look intently at a painting on the wall for a moment, and he finally walked to the huge double doors. Two guards were standing outside of them and they both bowed to him and opened the doors and whispered something to the Announcer. They opened the double doors for Seiya just as he heard the Announcer;  
  
"Now presenting, his mighty Highness, Ojisama Seiya!"  
  
Seiya walked into the Grand Hall and bowed before his queen. She sat on a throne at the front of the room. She was a shrewd woman, but she was generous. She was dressed in purple robes and her long red hair was hidden beneath a large ornate crown. Her purple eyes softened.  
  
"You may rise, Seiya."  
  
"Arigato gozimasu, Kimiko-sama." He rose and met her gaze.  
  
"It is coming closer to my daughter's eighteenth birthday, you must know."  
  
"Hai, I am well aware of Kakyuu-hime's approaching birthday." Seiya looked up at Princess Kakyuu who sat in a throne next to her mother. She wore red robes and her hair was up in a crown, except a few strands of it whisped out to the sides. Her red eyes watched Seiya with amusement.  
  
"You know what my daughter's birthday brings?" She rested her hands on the arms rests of the throne.  
  
"Hai, on Kakyuu-Hime's eighteenth year, she is of legal age to marry."  
  
"And you know that her wedding has been scheduled three months after her birthday?"  
  
"Hai." Seiya was a little annoyed, but didn't let the emotion go past his calm façade.  
  
"You are well aware that she is betrothed to marry you, Seiya?"  
  
"I have been aware of our noble marriage since my birth."  
  
"Good." She smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you knew. I have to make everything official, you know."  
  
"I understand, Kimiko-sama." He bowed.  
  
"Her birthday will be a wonderful affair, you know. We've been planning it for weeks."  
  
"Yes, how could I be in the palace and not hear of the wonderful event?" He smiled at Kakyuu and Kakyuu giggled.  
  
"I will announce your engagement at the ball of the eve of her birthday party."  
  
"Hai, it is a good time to announce it then."  
  
The Queen smiled. "Your brothers will be coming back from training you know. You haven't seen them in a long time, what has it been, three years?"  
  
"Hai, it will have been three years in two days."  
  
Queen Kimiko stood up and walked down the three steps from her throne. She placed her hands on Seiya's shoulders. "You are a good boy, you know that? I'm proud to have you for a son-in-law. You have always admitted a special shine about you." She sighed. "Oh, what am I getting all sentimental about, hmm? I suggest that you go to your room to lie down and rest for a little . . ."  
  
"Now announcing, Guard Nibori!" The double doors were opened.  
  
"What is the meaning of interrupting my private conference?" The Queen went back up to her throne and sat down.  
  
"Begging your pardon," Nibori was a young guard who was in command of the defense of the town and palace. He had short brown hair and piercing brown eyes.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Kimiko sighed.  
  
"Your majesty, I have reports of a bright light, well, and explosion happening around the south end of the palace."  
  
"Is everyone all right?" The Queen suddenly got worried.  
  
"Yes, it seems not to have even hurt a blade of grass, but . . ." The double door flung open again and a guard walked in carrying a girl dressed in white robes. She had long blonde hair that messily hung around her. She seemed to have been hurt a lot in the explosion.  
  
"Who is that?" The Queen looked at the girl.  
  
"I'm not sure, M'lady." Nibori bowed. "We found her at the sight of the explosion." He scratched his head. "I don't mean to sound rude, M'lady, and I don't mean to make assumptions, but I don't think she's of this galaxy."  
  
"What do you mean?" The Queen looked startled.  
  
"I mean, M'lady, that she doesn't look like any race of people that I know."  
  
"You mean she's an alien?" Princess Kakyuu piped up.  
  
"In short, hai." Nibori bowed. "I know it's far-fetched, but if you will allow her medical attention, then maybe when she wakes up we can get information from her."  
  
"Oh! By all means, bring her to the infirmary and get the best doctors to tend to her, at once!" The Queen clapped her hands and a few of her ladies-in-waiting followed the guards out of the room to the infirmary.  
  
Once everyone had left, the Queen sighed. "Gomenasei, Seiya. I didn't mean that to interrupt our conversation."  
  
"It's all right, Kimiko-sama. If it's all right with you, I'll retire for the evening?" "Hai, get some rest, Seiya. May all of your dreams be cheery!" Seiya bowed a final time and the two guards opened the large double doors for him as he left.  
  
[A/N. I know I should be finishing my other story, but I just got really inspired to write this. The uniform Seiya is wearing is like Prince Mamoru..you guys know what I'm talking about?  
  
BTW, I got the Japanese from some web site, so if it's wrong, don't get mad at me! Ojisama-Prince.  
  
Please, tell me how you like it, and remember, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. R/R!] 


	2. The Goddess Awakens!

Seiya was going to go to his room and rest, but he decided that he'd rather go to a place where he didn't have to think about the impending marriage with Princess Kakyuu. So he went to the library to get a few books that would take his mind off of life, instead. He walked aimlessly down the long aisles of books until he stopped and randomly took a book off the shelf. He flipped in open and started reading it. He suddenly heard whispering, so he peered through the cracks in the bookshelves and saw two girls talking.  
  
"Did you hear about the alien girl?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that she has *yellow* hair! Can you believe that? What kind a freak has hair that color?"  
  
"I don't know, but she must look really weird!" The first girl flipped her red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Can you believe that the Queen is actually taking her into our palace? What if she has some freaky powers and kills us all?"  
  
"Yeah right, the Queen is a lot smarter then that!"  
  
"Well, I wish I could go down and look at her, I heard she caused that explosion!"  
  
"Shimatta, it's already time for me to go back to work, I'll talk to you later!" The two girls parted and left the aisles. Seiya stared back down at the book he had in his hands and snapped it shut. He looked at the title,  
  
"The Princess and the Pea?" He scoffed. "I've never really been one for fairy tales."  
  
He placed the book back onto the self and decided to go to the infirmary to see the 'alien girl'. He knew that since he was prince, soon to be heir to the throne, that he could get access to any part of the palace, a privilege he rarely used.  
  
As he walked down the long corridors of the palace, he could feel the afternoon turning to dusk.  
  
He walked aimlessly into the infirmary where a nurse stood up and bowed to him.  
  
"Ojisama Seiya, are you ill?" She had a worried expression.  
  
"Iie, I'm not ill. I just came to check on that girl." He looked around the infirmary.  
  
"Oh, well, we brought her into another room. Her condition is stabilizing, so she'll probably be okay by tomorrow."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
The nurse had a very surprised expression. "Why do you want to see her?" She suddenly snapped her mouth shut. "Gomenasei, Ojisama Seiya, you can see her if you want." The nurse led Seiya to a door and opened it up. The door led to the sick ward that was rarely used.  
  
"She's first door on the right, whenever you're done, just come back."  
  
"Arigato." Seiya walked down the hallway and heard the door click shut behind him. He opened the first door on the right and entered it.  
  
The light from the fading day cast itself into the room. Near the window was a bed, and next to the bed, on a table, was a bouquet of flowers. Seiya walked closer to the bed and looked at the clipboard attacked to the floor of the bed. Under the ailments it seems that she had "Slight amnesia and minor burns and abrasions."  
  
Seiya put the clipboard back and gazed upon the girl sleeping in the bed. Her long blonde hair was spread out on the pillow, and her chest moved up and down slowly, with her breathing.  
  
"She looks like an angel." Seiya breathed in sharply. He had never seen blonde hair in his life, and for some reason she looked just like how Seiya had always pictured a Goddess to look like.  
  
"Mamo-chan," The girl said in her sleep. She had a sad expression on her face as if she was having a bad nightmare. She suddenly sat up and Seiya yelped in surprise.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya looked at the girl, whose blue eyes sparkled with tears.  
  
"Where am I?" She looked around the room and when she looked at Seiya she smiled. "Mamo-chan! You're safe! I was so worried that you didn't make it!" She threw the covers off of herself and ran to Seiya and hugged him. Her blonde hair was all tangled up and she still looked a little dirty. "Excuse me?" Seiya looked down at the girl.  
  
She looked up at him. "Oh my god! You're not Mamoru!" She backed up from him.  
  
"Iie, I'm Oji . . ." He corrected himself. "Seiya." "I'm Usagi . . ." She looked around the room wildly. "And where am I?"  
  
"You're on the planet Kinmoku, the Queen here is named Kimiko. Where do you hail from, Maiden?"  
  
"I . . .come . . .from . . .The Moon."  
  
"Which Moon?" He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"I . . .don't . . .know . . ." She looked up at him and she started to cry. "I'm so far from home, I have no idea why I came here, but all I can remember is that I'm from The Moon and my name is Usagi. Everything else is blank!" She cried.  
  
[A/N: Thankies to Jupiter Angel and Sailor Star for reviewing! Don't worry, Jupiter Angel, Usagi might regain her memory soon, but I'm not saying anything yet! ;-D  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, or the characters, so no sueing me please! ^^ Please Read and Review, as always!] 


	3. Castle Tours

"I'm so far from home, I have no idea why I came here, but all I can remember is that I'm from The Moon and my name is Usagi. Everything else is blank!" She cried.  
  
"Who is Mamoru?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just had a dream about him." She fell onto the bed and sobbed.  
  
"So you have no idea why you're here?"  
  
"Iie, I wish I did know."  
  
Seiya thought about commenting about her hair, but he decided that she did not want to hear, "Your hair looks weird," from him, so he said nothing.  
  
"I'll help you in any way that I can, Kirro Maiden." Seiya tried to console this mystery girl. She just continued to cry. He tried again, "Kirro Maiden, we're very friendly here. You're lucky you came to such a peaceful planet. But I'm sure that my Queen will get you back to this 'Moon' as fast as she can."  
  
Usagi stopped crying a little and looked up at him, he finally noticed that she had a lovely shade of blue eyes. "Do you mean it, Seiya-san?"  
  
"Hai, I'll try my best to do whatever I can for you, Kirro Maiden."  
  
She wiped her eyes, "Arigato. I'm so glad that I've made a friend."  
  
She smiled and Seiya felt a funny warmness in his chest.  
  
"I'm glad to be your friend." Seiya extended his hand for her to shake. She looked at him, not knowing what to do and then grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
  
Seiya started blushing at her, and broke out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Her innocent blue eyes peered at him.  
  
Seiya tried to cover his mouth. "You're supposed to shake my hand, not kiss it." He laughed.  
  
"Oh!" She put her hand behind her head and started laughing as well. "Gomenasei."  
  
"It's okay," Seiya smiled.  
  
Usagi looked down at the rags she was wearing. "Jeez, I wonder how this happened." She picked up a piece of her ripped dress.  
  
"So, you're not hurt?" Seiya was a little worried.  
  
"I don't think so, I have a few scratches and some burns, but I'll be okay!" She smiled. " The doctors already checked me out, then told me to rest, so now I'm okay!"  
  
"Maybe I can get the nurse to get you some clothes, and then I can show you around the palace. I'll be right back!" Seiya left the room for a moment.  
  
Usagi looked out the window at the fading day. *'It seems like this is so familiar, but I don't know why. I feel like I'm in a dream, I know that when I wake up I'll finally be able to know who I am, and what happened to me.'* She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
*'I look like a wreck.'* She walked into the little bathroom that was attached to her room and washed her face. She wiped her face on a towel and when she looked up, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi put the towel back and left the bathroom.  
  
Seiya came into the room with a dress in his arms. It was a very plain dress; it was white with a red strip around the waist.  
  
"I hope this fits you, it's one of the Queen's "Ladies-in-waiting" dresses." Seiya handed the dress to Usagi.  
  
"Arigato, Seiya-san." Usagi put the dress up to her shoulders and nodded. "I'll be right back," She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She changed into the dress and then she noticed a comb on a shelf in the bathroom. She brushed her hair quickly, thinking to herself, *'There's something that I do to my hair, but I just don't know what.'*  
  
When Usagi felt like she was looking semi-decent, she opened up the bathroom door. Seiya was standing at the window, looking outside.  
  
"All done, Seiya-san!" Seiya turned around and looked at Usagi. She modeled the dress for him by turning in circles, her long blonde hair floating around her.  
  
"You look lovely, Kirro Maiden." Seiya smiled. "I asked the nurse if I could show you around, and she said that it would be alright. You might even be able to meet the Queen."  
  
"Wow, a Queen," Usagi sighed. "She must be lovely."  
  
"I guess she is," Seiya's smiled faded for a moment, but then appeared again, "So, how about I give you a tour?"  
  
Usagi's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Hai! I'm all ready!"  
  
Seiya opened the door to the room for her and she giggled and walked in front of him. She linked arms with him and giggled.  
  
Seiya looked down at her arm around his own and blushed. He pulled his arm away and smiled and patted her shoulder. Usagi nodded to him and smiled.  
  
The two left the infirmary and continued down corridors to the Library. Seiya also took her to the Recreation Room and the Dining Room and he showed her the Great Hall.  
  
As they passed by the Great Hall, Usagi looked at the painting that Seiya was staring at earlier.  
  
"This is interesting, Seiya-san." She looked at the picture intently.  
  
"Yeah, it is." The picture was very dark and it was of a dragon attacking a stone castle. There was a small ray of light that came from the tower of the castle, where a princess sat, holding a jewel.  
  
"That Princess sure looks sad." Usagi looked at the Princess who had her eyes shut, and her red hair was streaming out of the palace window.  
  
"Yeah, there's a story that goes along with this painting, I think it was about Malika, she was a Princess who was stuck in a tower because her evil stepmother hated her. She ended up harnessing this special power out of her mother's necklace and she saved the castle from the attacking dragon."  
  
"Oh," Usagi sighed, "That's very interesting."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Seiya smiled. "Let's continue our tour, shall we?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi smiled.  
  
If Seiya could use one word to describe this alien "Maiden" it would be cheery, definitely very cheery.  
  
Seiya smiled as he showed Usagi around. Her wonderful sense of innocence and trust astounded him.  
  
Just before Seiya brought her to the Drawing Room, a servant stopped them.  
  
"Ojisama Seiya," She bowed.  
  
"Hai, Sayuri?"  
  
The servant blushed because Seiya knew her name. "Ojisama Seiya, dinner will be served shortly." Sayuri looked at Usagi with great interest. "Are you going to accompany us at dinner tonight?"  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya who nodded to her. "Hai, I suppose I'll be attending, but you must excuse my manners, I just can't remember any!"  
  
Seiya and Sayuri laughed.  
  
"I'll tell the Queen you're coming then." Sayuri smiled and bowed. "Ojisama Seiya, nice talking to you." She quickly walked away.  
  
"She was nice." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hai, she is nice. She's also one of the servants I see often."  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi looked up at him.  
  
"What is it, Kirro Maiden?" Seiya looked back into her blue eyes.  
  
"She called you Ojisama," Usagi looked up at him.  
  
"Hai, so she did. I don't even notice it any more."  
  
"So you're a prince?" Usagi let her hands fall to her waist.  
  
"Hai, I am, is there anything wrong with that?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Iie, there's nothing wrong with it," She looked away. "I just wouldn't expect Princes to be so nice, and to talk to weird people like me."  
  
"Well, I'm a very weird prince myself." Seiya smiled and Usagi laughed.  
  
"We better get to dinner, Kirro Maiden."  
  
"Why do you call me that, Seiya-san?" Usagi turned around with Seiya as they walked to dinner.  
  
"Well, you're the only one I've ever seen with yellow hair," Seiya smiled.  
  
"Oh," Usagi smiled. "Alright then."  
  
The two continued their walk towards the Dining Hall.  
  
[A/N: *.*Indicates a thought..but I'm sure you figured that out, ne? As always, I'm glad that people are reading my story! I love every one of you! ^^ Thanks for the support, and more likely then not, another chapter may be out tomorrow! Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.of course! ^^ Read and review!] 


	4. Dinner And The Stars

When the two arrived at the Dining Hall, all of the Servants bowed to Seiya as he entered to room. Usagi thought it a bit odd, but she figured that she would to get used to all of this bowing. Seiya walked up to the main circular table and bowed to the Queen who was sitting next to Princess Kakyuu. Usagi didn't know what to do, so she bowed as well, Princess Kakyuu stifled a laugh by pretending to cough.  
  
"Hello there," The Queen smiled.  
  
"Hello," Usagi smiled.  
  
"So . . .are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, I am, arigato gozimasu."  
  
"What is your name, dear child?" The Queen placed her hands on her lap.  
  
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"Where do you come from, child?"  
  
"I'm from the Moon," Usagi looked around uneasily.  
  
"Which Moon, dearest?"  
  
"I . . .I'm, I'm not . . .sure." Usagi looked down sadly.  
  
"It's alright my dear, I'm sure things will sort themselves out. They have a way of doing so. But in the meantime, you can have a seat and eat dinner with us, we'll be glad to have you."  
  
"Arigato gozimasu." Usagi bowed. "But I must apologize up front, because I don't think I've remembered any manners."  
  
This caused the Queen and The Princess, and all of the servants in the Dining Room to laugh.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, my dear. Please, come take a seat next to me." She motioned for a place to be set on her right.  
  
Seiya sat down next to Usagi, and he also sat next to Kakyuu. As the servant pulled the seat out for Usagi, she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"It's okay, sir, I can do this myself."  
  
The servant looked around, confused. He nodded to her and then left. Usagi sat down at the table and the Queen laughed.  
  
"That's what the servants are there for, child."  
  
"Oh," Usagi blushed. "I'm so very sorry." Usagi looked down at her lap, and when she looked up again, Seiya winked at her.  
  
The entire meal was filled with laughter and happiness. When the meal was over, Usagi and Seiya were leaving the Dining Hall when they were stopped by the Queen.  
  
"Usagi, I think that you're going to need a bedroom, ne?"  
  
Usagi turned around and bowed. "Hai, I do think I'll need one."  
  
"Good, there is a spare room near the Gardens, I'm sure Seiya will show you to it." She smiled. "Well, Kobanwa, Usagi and Seiya." The Queen left and started to go to her room, followed by her Ladies-in-waiting.  
  
"Well, I never showed you the Garden, Kirro Maiden." Seiya smiled.  
  
"I'd like to see the garden, and then I think I'll go to bed." Usagi yawned.  
  
"All right." Seiya smiled and they both walked to the Gardens.  
  
When they got outside, it was already dark, and the stars had started to shine. Usagi and Seiya sat on a bench outside, and listened to the crickets chirp.  
  
"This is nice, Seiya-san." Usagi smiled.  
  
"It is really relaxing out here, isn't it?" Seiya leaned back on the bench for a moment, forgetting all of his worries. For this moment in time, he was a star in the night sky, no worries or fears, just the happiness from bringing light into the world. He let out a long sigh.  
  
"What's wrong, Seiya-san?" Usagi looked at Seiya.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Kirro Maiden."  
  
"Come on, you know you want to tell me! What kind of a friend keeps secrets? If I had any, I'd tell you!" She grinned.  
  
"Well," Seiya smiled and looked at her. "When you put it that way, I guess I have to tell you." He sighed. "It all started when I was born. I was chosen to marry Princess Kakyuu. Her birthday is coming up in a week or so, and three months after that, I have to marry her."  
  
"Well, she seems nice, what's so bad about it?"  
  
Seiya smiled at the innocence of Usagi. "Well, you see, Usagi, I've never actually felt any kind of adventure or love. Once I get married, I'll have to stay on Kinmoku for the rest of my life. I'll never have any adventures or fall in love."  
  
"Gomen, Seiya-san." Usagi shook her head. "That sounds awful, I wish that you didn't have to marry, and I wish you could go out and have adventures and fall in love, like you want to." Usagi smiled sadly. "I'm sure I must have had some weird adventures, that's why I ended up here."  
  
"Maybe it was fate . . ." Seiya looked into Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Maybe it was, Seiya-san." Usagi looked deeply into Seiya's eyes.  
  
*'What's this warm feeling that is coming over me?'* Seiya thought as he stared at the Yellow Haired Maiden.  
  
*'This all feels so . . .familiar,'* Usagi thought as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Seiya broke the gaze and blushed a little. "You're probably tired, ne?"  
  
"Hai, I am." Usagi stood up.  
  
"I'll take you to your room, then." Seiya stood up and they both went inside.  
  
He walked down the hallway a little a stopped at a door. He opened it up and Usagi stepped inside.  
  
"It's lovely, Seiya-san." Usagi looked at the canopy bed and the large picture window. There was a gorgeous gilded mirror in the corner.  
  
"All of the rooms look like this." Seiya leaned up against the door jam and looked around the room. "I'm sure you'll find some clothes in the closet. If you need anything, you can ask a servant, or if you are too afraid or anything, I'm just two doors down on the left, okay?" Seiya smiled.  
  
Usagi turned around and hugged Seiya tightly. Seiya was surprised by this and just blushed.  
  
"Arigato gozimasu, Seiya-san." Usagi squeezed him. "You've been so kind to me today, you're my first friend." She released him from the hug and looked up into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Kirro Maiden." Seiya patted her head and left her room.  
  
He went into his room and changed into his night-clothes. He flopped down onto his bead and let out a long sigh.  
  
*'I'm so confused about everything, my life has been so boring and dull, and suddenly this alien girl shows up and now I can't wait for morning to come! What's come over me? Is it because we are really good friends? I've never really been friends with anyone but my brothers.'* Seiya let out a long sigh.  
  
"I'll never get this figured out." He said to himself, aloud. Seiya turned off his light and tried to go to bed, but there was electricity in the air. He knew that there was going to be a summer thunderstorm. He tried as hard as he could to go to sleep, but his thoughts kept going back to his Kirro Maiden, Usagi. Seiya rolled over and tried again to fall asleep.  
  
Finally, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
[A/N: Remember, I don't own Sailor Moon, or the characters! ^^ Arigato for reading, and I hope you stick with me! ^^ R/R!] 


	5. A Painting And A Picnic

[A/N: You know, I have tried not to put notes in the beginning of this story, but I just wanted to let that person who commented know something. (In a very friendly way though!) Actually, I am very happy that you would tell me about that last name thing..actually, I had just found that out somewhere else, believe it or not! But..actually, I will be bringing Yaten and Taiki into the story, and I really didn't want anyone to get confused by everyone being named Kou, know what I mean? ^^ Okie, now that that's cleared up, on w/ the story!]  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiya was awoken by someone shaking him.  
  
"Nani?!" Seiya yelled, because he had been scared awake.  
  
A loud thunderclap pierced the silence and Seiya let out a yelp of surprise. He sat up and looked up. He saw Usagi standing next to him. Seiya was so surprised at her being there that he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor.  
  
"Seiya-san!" Usagi ran over to him. "Ogenki deska?"  
  
"I'm okay," Seiya mumbled as Usagi helped him get up off of the floor.  
  
Another thunderclap sounded and Usagi screamed.  
  
"Seiya-san! What is that noise, and that light?" She grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"That's thunder and lightning, don't worry, it won't hurt you." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Oh Seiya-san, it's so scary!" Usagi looked up at him, and she was crying.  
  
"Don't cry!" Seiya smiled at her. "You can stay in my room until the storm is over, then you can go back to sleep, okay?" Seiya stroked her blonde hair.  
  
"Okay, Seiya-san."  
  
Seiya sat on his bed and Usagi sat down beside him. They sat there in silence and Seiya held Usagi's hand. Everything a thunderclap sounded, Usagi jumped, and then Seiya squeezed her hand.  
  
Soon it got later, and Seiya laid down on his bed, and Usagi laid down next to him. The Thunderstorm was still going on, so Seiya still held onto her hand. Very soon Usagi drifted off to sleep.  
  
Seiya realized she was asleep when a thunderclap sounded and she didn't jump. He relaxed against his pillows and tried to fight sleep himself. He let go of Usagi's hand and picked her up off of the bed and carried her back into her room. He laid her down gently on the bed, and then covered her up. He went over to the vase that was on her end table and took out a red rose and placed it on the pillow on the other side of the bed. He started to leave the room, but turned around and stared for a moment at his Yellow Haired Goddess and smiled to himself.  
  
*'She does look peaceful while she's sleeping, almost like an angel.'* He shut the door quietly and went to his bed. When he got underneath his covers, he immediately fell asleep.  
  
*** When Usagi woke up that morning, she realized she was in her own room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. *'Why am I in my room? Oh, I must have fallen asleep and Seiya-san must've brought me back here.'*  
  
Usagi blushed a little as she though of Seiya. Usagi stood up and stretched. She went into the closet and pulled out a green dress. She put it on, and the she looked into her mirror. She grabbed a hairbrush that was on a dressing table and she brushed her hair until it shone.  
  
Usagi couldn't help thinking that she used to do something to her hair, something that kept it up. She reached for a hair tie and put it in a braid and wrapped the braid up into a bun.  
  
*'That looks okay, I guess.'* Usagi smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She turned around to make up her bed, and saw that there was a red rose on the pillow of the other side of the bed. She picked up the flower and smelled it.  
  
*'Oh! A red rose, I seem to remember a rose . . .from something. I just don't know what. It was so sweet of Seiya-san to put it there.'* Usagi went back to the mirror and put the rose in her bun. She turned around in a circle and smiled. Then she made up her bed and left her room.  
  
When Usagi stepped outside, she heard two servant girls talking.  
  
"Ojisama Seiya is still sleeping, do you think he's sick?"  
  
"I hope not! Maybe that alien girl he was with got him sick!"  
  
"How awful!"  
  
Usagi scowled at the things she was hearing the girls saying. She went to Seiya's door and knocked three times.  
  
There was no answer, so she decided to open the door.  
  
"Seiya-san?" She entered the bright and sunny room, and she spotted Seiya sleeping on his bed. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Seiya-san?" Usagi said a little louder as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Nani?" A sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu!" Usagi grinned.  
  
"It's morning already?" Seiya sat up straight. His hair had been taken down and it was in tangles and stuck up all over the place. He looked at Usagi and smiled.  
  
"Kirro Maiden, you're not supposed to go into a Prince's room." He grinned.  
  
Usagi started to blush. "Gomenasai, Seiya-san."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." He stood up and stretched. "It's about time for me to wake up anyway." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Sorry about my appearance, you know how people look like after they wake up, ne?"  
  
"Hai, I know." Usagi looked up at Seiya. "I'll go and wait in my room, and when you're done getting ready, you can come and get me, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Ja ne!" Usagi left Seiya's room and shut the door.  
  
Seiya shook his head at Usagi. *'She's so innocent, she never expects that anyone would think things about a girl going into a Prince's room. I suppose that it is all for the best though.'* Seiya went into his closet and put on his proper attire, and tied his hair up in a ponytail. He placed his sword at his belt and then left his room.  
  
He walked down the hallway and knocked on Usagi's door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Usagi came to the door smiling, and answered it.  
  
"Ohayo!" Seiya waved.  
  
"Ohayo, Seiya-san." Usagi came out of her room and shut the door behind her. "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well, I still have to finish showing you around, and then I thought we could get some lunch, how does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds fine!" Usagi grinned.  
  
"Okay then!" Seiya led Usagi off to finish her tour of the palace. Once Seiya and Usagi finished their tour of the palace, Seiya stopped by the kitchen.  
  
"Kirro Maiden, why don't you wait outside and I'll get us some lunch, okay?" Seiya had his hand on the doorknob of the kitchen.  
  
"Alright Seiya-san." Usagi stood outside and waited patiently.  
  
A few minutes had passed and Seiya came out of the door with a basket.  
  
"What's that for, Seiya-san?" Usagi looked at the basket.  
  
"It's our lunch, Kirro Maiden." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Oh, but why is it in a basket, don't we need to use plates for food?"  
  
Seiya let out a loud laugh. "Not if you're going to be eating a picnic lunch!" He poked her nose gently.  
  
"What's a picnic?" She looked up at him with her innocent eyes.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
[Thank you, as always for reading my story! ^^ R/R please! *puppy dog eyes*] 


	6. Memories From The Past

Seiya smiled and grabbed Usagi's hand and went out into the garden. In the garden, there was a door that separated the palace wall from the meadow that surrounded the palace. Seiya opened this door and went outside and brought Usagi through the blue-green swaying grass. He brought her about half of a mile away from the palace, and stopped when he got to a single tree that stood in the middle of the meadow. He let go of her hand and set the basket down in the shade of the tree.  
  
"Shall we eat?" His blue eyes glimmered.  
  
"I don't know. What will we eat . . .grass?"  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya in confusion. Seiya just laughed. He opened up the basket and took out a red and white checkered blanket and spread it out over the grass. He sat down and motioned for Usagi to do the same. She sat down next to him and Seiya pulled out a few sandwiches for them to eat. Usagi happily started eating the sandwich she was given, and she looked around at the swaying grass. The sound of the cicadas filled the air. A gentle breeze filled the air with the calming scent of summer. Usagi turned her head and looked at the palace.  
  
"You found my rose." Seiya smiled after he spotted the red rose in her bun.  
  
"Hai, I did." Usagi looked back to him and smiled. "Arigato, it is lovely."  
  
"Anything for a lovely maiden." Seiya smiled.  
  
There was silence as they continued to eat.  
  
"Is this what you do everyday?" Usagi piped up.  
  
"No, normally I sit at the window of my room and look at the meadow, and think about things. If I'm not doing that, I'm going to the library and reading books."  
  
"I think this would get tiresome after a while." Usagi sighed and took another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"It does get very boring." Seiya sighed and sadly looked at his sandwich. "You can see why I want adventure, it gets so dull around here."  
  
"I wish I could take you away and let you have adventure." Usagi looked up at Seiya.  
  
"Arigato, Kirro Maiden, just you saying that, makes being stuck here worth it." Seiya smiled. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have shown up. You're my only entertainment for goodness knows how long." Seiya grinned.  
  
Usagi blushed and took another bite of her sandwich. "Seiya-san, you shouldn't flatter me so much."  
  
"But it's fun, the crimson looks so nice on your cheeks." Seiya teased.  
  
"You're intolerable," Usagi smiled.  
  
"You just have to get used to me." Seiya smiled. "Otherwise you'll have to be around here forever with me annoying you!" Seiya grinned and Usagi dropped her sandwich.  
  
"For . . .ever?" Usagi's eyes went blank.  
  
"Kirro maiden?" Seiya was worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
No response came from Usagi.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya touched Usagi's shoulder and he felt an odd sensation coming from her that made his hand tingle. He brought his hand back and looked at her, in shock. "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi started to fall, and Seiya caught her shoulders. He moved closer to her and he held her in his arms. Now her eyes were shut, and he tried to wake her up by shaking her. After a few moments, he gave up and just watched her and made sure she was breathing, so he decided he would just wait out her little dizzy spell.  
  
As Seiya held Usagi in his arms, he felt that same odd tingling in his stomach, this odd heat. He felt like he wanted to go and run across the meadow and come back, but he'd still have a lot of energy.  
  
He suddenly heard a soft moan escape Usagi's mouth.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya looked down at her, and she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"You just said forever, and then my entire world went blank, Seiya-san." Usagi let a tear fall down her face. "I just had some memories come back to me when you said that." She sighed and let the warmness of Seiya comfort her.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you remembered?" Seiya tried to ask, being very gentle about it.  
  
"Okay Seiya, I can tell you. Just understand, that it's hard to tell you." She sighed and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face.  
  
"It was a very dark time," Usagi narrated. "My people were in the midst of a battle, and I was leading troops against everyone. I used this power inside me to kill the minions that the enemy sent towards me. It got most of them, but I had four friends that were backing me up. The enemy sent attacks towards them, and I tried to stop them, but I couldn't, and they died." Usagi let out a sob, reliving the battle, but still not knowing specifics.  
  
"I guess that they were my really close friends, because it really hurts." She clutched her heart. "But, Seiya-san, that enemy, she sent an attack aimed towards me, but someone, a dark figure jumped in front of me and took the entire blast. I remember crying, and as I held this dark figure, he told me to get away and start anew, he said that he'd be with me forever. I didn't want to go, but then the enemy sent another attack, and I tried to hold it off, but it was too strong and it hit me. It hurt like a millions knives, but most of all, it hurt my heart. I used my powers and I got away," Usagi sobbed. "And now I am away. So very far away from everyone I lost. And I don't think I'll ever be able to go back." She sighed.  
  
"I can take you back to your home." Seiya smiled hopefully at Usagi.  
  
"Even if you do, I'm sure that there will be nothing left." Usagi sat up out of Seiya's grasp and wiped her eyes. "But I'm not going to go back. There was a reason I was sent here, and I'm going to find that reason out, I swear to all of my friends that perished protecting me." Usagi sighed and turned back to Seiya. "I'm sorry about telling you all of this."  
  
"It's okay, Kirro Maiden, it makes me feel a little better that now I know how you got here. And I will do everything in my power to help you do whatever you need to do." He smiled.  
  
"You'll do that for me, Seiya-san?" Usagi's eyes brightened.  
  
"Of course I will." Seiya smiled. "What are friends for?"  
  
Usagi hugged him tightly. "They are for helping one another." She squeezed him tightly, and Seiya blushed.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya asked and Usagi looked up at him.  
  
"Hai Seiya-san?"  
  
"I just wanted to know, if maybe we could do this again, you know, spend time together." Seiya looked away.  
  
"Sure Seiya-san. I don't have any other friends beside you, and everyone else here says I'm a freak." Usagi picked up her sandwich that was on the blanket and looked at it.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Seiya was surprised.  
  
"Well, I heard some girls talking about me, and they said that the reason you weren't up yet was because you were sick. Now they said that because I'm some alien that I'd give you a disease or something." Usagi sighed. "Do I look like that much of a freak?"  
  
"No! Of course you don't look like a freak!" Seiya patted her on the head. "You are beautiful! You just look different then most people here, that's all." Seiya smiled at her. "You have nothing to fear from people's opinions."  
  
"I suppose so." Usagi bit into her sandwich again.  
  
There was silence again, for a moment.  
  
"Seiya-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you think us spending time together will look . . .odd?"  
  
Seiya was confused by this statement. "What do you mean? How is two friends spending time together odd?"  
  
"I don't know." Usagi sighed and brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I just don't want anyone getting the idea that I'm trying to use my "powers" on you and brainwash you." Usagi laughed a little.  
  
"I don't think we'll have to worry about that." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Ojisama Seiya!" A voice yelled from the meadow.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya looked up to the meadow and saw a servant running towards them. "Nani!?" He yelled back.  
  
The servant ran, panting to them. "I've been looking all over for you, Ojisama Seiya!"  
  
"Koneechi-wa, Sayuri!" Seiya smiled. "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Sayuri panted a bit more and looked up at Seiya. "Your brothers have arrived, Sir."  
  
[A/N: Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Do Seiya's brothers bring good news? Bad news? Well, the only way you can find out is if you wait until the next chapter, but hey, in the meantime, why don't you drop me a lil' note? ^^ Okie, as always, Arigato for reading! {BTW, Sailor Moon isn't mine, I know, I've come to terms with it, so should you. ;-)} 


	7. Seiya's Brothers Arrive!

Sayuri panted a bit more and looked up at Seiya. "Your brothers have arrived, Sir."  
  
"Nani!" Seiya stood up quickly. "Hurry up, Usagi, we have to pack everything up!" Seiya grabbed the sandwich that was in Usagi's hand and threw it into the basket. He grabbed onto Usagi's hand and started running across the meadow.  
  
"The blanket!" Sayuri yelled back to him as she grabbed the blanket and chased them to the palace.  
  
"Why . . .are we . . .running like this . . .Seiya-san?" Usagi managed to whine between gasps of air.  
  
"No time to talk now." Seiya pulled her faster.  
  
When they got to the door in the palace wall, he opened the door and continued to run through the garden until he got inside. He threw the picnic basket to a servant who was standing in the hallway. She got a confused look, and shrugged, then took the basket back to the kitchen.  
  
Seiya continued to drag Usagi along to the Great Hall. Once they got there, they stopped at the huge double doors and the guards smiled.  
  
"Your brothers are looking well, Ojisama Seiya." One guard said.  
  
"I hope so." Seiya smiled and then looked at Usagi.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" One of the guards looked at a panting Usagi.  
  
"I think . . .I'll . . .be okay . . .once the blood goes back . . .to my . . .hand." Seiya looked down and saw he still had a death grip on Usagi's hand. He sheepishly pulled it away.  
  
"Gomenasai, Kirro Maiden." Seiya blushed.  
  
"It's okay . . .Seiya-san." Usagi took a final breath of air, regaining her composure. "Well, are we going to see your brothers now?"  
  
"Oh, hai!" Seiya nodded to the guards and they whispered to the Announcer that Seiya was there.  
  
"Now presenting, his honorable, Ojisama Seiya, accompanied by Usagi!"  
  
The Announcer shouted this as Seiya and Usagi walked into the Great Hall. Usagi saw two boys standing next to the Queen, and they were both grinning. They wore the same outfit as Seiya, and one was very tall, and the other, was short. The short one had silver hair and green eyes, and the tall one had brown hair and violet eyes. Usagi and Seiya approached them. Seiya first bowed to his Queen, and Usagi did the same. Princess Kakyuu giggled at the sight of Usagi bowing, when she knew that Usagi should be curtsying.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join us, Seiya." The Queen smiled.  
  
"Gomenasai, Kimiko-sama, I lost track of the time." Seiya stood up from his bow.  
  
"Your brothers were worried about you, they though you had fallen down a well." She laughed.  
  
"Out gallivanting, your Highness?" The shorter brother smiled.  
  
"I'm sure, and doing no good as well." The taller one smiled.  
  
"I hope your trip was good?" Seiya smiled at the two.  
  
"Yes, it was okay, but what can you expect when you're traveling from a third world planet?" The Shorter one put his nose up in the air.  
  
"Nothing is good enough for Ojisama Yaten." The taller one laughed.  
  
"Oi, you were complaining about it too, Taiki!" Yaten scowled.  
  
"Ah, it's great for you guys to be back!" Seiya hugged Taiki and then Yaten.  
  
"You're not saying you missed us or anything?" Yaten smiled.  
  
"Well, I didn't miss *you*, Yaten!" Seiya had a smug expression.  
  
"Oi, what a rude thing to say!" Yaten crossed his arms.  
  
"I trust you're well, Taiki?" Seiya smiled at the taller brother.  
  
"I'm fine, glad to be home, mostly." Taiki smiled. "Seiya, who is that you're with?" Taiki motioned towards Usagi.  
  
"Oh yeah! How rude of me!" Seiya put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Taiki, this is Usagi," He pointed to Usagi. "Usagi, the boy with the brown hair is Ojisama Taiki, and the short one over there is Ojisama Shrimp, I mean Yaten."  
  
"Oi! I heard that, you know!" Yaten walked over and gently punched Seiya in the side. "I've been training you know, I could kick your butt now."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ojisama Yaten." Usagi bowed.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Usagi." Yaten put his hand out, and Usagi shook it. Seiya shot her a wink.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-san." Taiki shook her hand after Yaten.  
  
"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Ojisama Taiki." Usagi bowed again.  
  
"I must say, you aren't from around here." Taiki's violet eyes glimmered.  
  
"No, actually, I'm not. How did you know?" Usagi looked up at Taiki.  
  
"Well, first of all," Yaten interrupted, "You have yellow hair. What did you do, hit a star?" Seiya elbowed Yaten sharply in the side.  
  
"You didn't have to say it like that, Yaten." Taiki looked at Yaten who was rubbing his side.  
  
"Yes, it would seem that I don't fit in well here." Usagi smiled sadly. Seiya scowled at Yaten and Yaten looked at Usagi.  
  
"It doesn't look that bad, it just looks different, that's all." Yaten rubbed his side.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Yaten, Usagi-san." Taiki smiled. "He's not very tactful."  
  
"Well, you know what, I think if I'm going to get insulted, I'll just go to my room!" Yaten stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Usagi giggled. "He is sure full of it."  
  
"He is one of a kind, my Ojisama Yaten." The Queen smiled. "Well, I really would like to hear about your trip, Taiki, but I have some important business matters to attend to, so I'll see you at dinner, all right?" The Queen was obviously trying to kick everyone out of the Great Hall.  
  
"All right then, I'll see you later, Kimiko-sama." Seiya bowed.  
  
"Nice seeing you, Kimiko-sama." Taiki bowed.  
  
"It's been lovely." Usagi bowed.  
  
The three left the Great Hall and Seiya and Taiki were talking.  
  
"So, anything interesting happen?" Seiya was desperate for anything interesting news.  
  
"Well, we got stranded on this planet for a couple of days, it was kind of scary." Taiki ruffled his hair. "I dropped one of my favorite books in quicksand."  
  
"Yes, Taiki, always trying to find the most important events to tell me." Seiya rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you're going to continue to be rude then I won't tell you about my trip." Taiki was a little offended.  
  
"Iie, Taiki-chan, you know I was just being my stupid old self." Seiya tried to make peace with Taiki.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go to my room and rest before dinner." Taiki smiled at Usagi. "It was nice meeting you, we'll have to chat later, all right?"  
  
"Okay." Usagi smiled.  
  
Taiki waved and then set off down the hallway towards his room.  
  
"Your brothers are nice, Seiya-san." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they're all right." Seiya grinned.  
  
Usagi heard her stomach growl. "You know, Seiya-san, we never got to finish our sandwiches, at least I didn't." She clutched her stomach.  
  
Seiya sweat dropped and then looked at Usagi. "We can go and get you a snack, how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Usagi grinned and Seiya and Usagi headed off to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: Okie, I have some bad news, guys! (Well, actually it's kinda good news ^^) I am going on a field trip with school tomorrow (Thursday, Nov. 14, and I'm not going to get back until Sat. night, so you guys won't get another chapter til at least Tuesday. Sorry! But I hope you guys like this, and I wish you all well, and I hope you review! ^^]  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, silly! If I did, I would speak Japanese! ^^;; 


	8. Is It Love?

As they days progressed, Seiya and Usagi got to know each other a lot better. Every now and then, Usagi would remember useless facts from her past, such as her favorite food, and her favorite color. As Kakyuu's birthday Ball loomed closer, Seiya felt more and more anxious about getting married to his princess. Little did Seiya know, as the time passed, the more time he spent with Usagi, the more he felt that odd sensation in his stomach towards her.  
  
One day Seiya and Usagi were sitting outside in the meadow, under the tree, Seiya was reading Usagi some fairy tales, and they were talking a lot. Seiya was leaning up against the tree.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after." Seiya finished.  
  
"They always do that, Seiya-san." Usagi lay down on the blanket she was sitting on.  
  
"Yeah, real princes and princesses don't have it that easily." Seiya sighed and snapped the book shut.  
  
"Everyone always gets what they want in those stories, and the wicked people are always punished." Usagi picked a flower and examined the blue petals; she rolled onto her stomach.  
  
"If only a fairy could come and grant me my wish," Seiya thought aloud. "I just don't want to be stuck in this stupid place all my life."  
  
"I'll probably be stuck here with you, so don't worry." Usagi plucked a petal off of the flower. Her long blonde hair billowed in the breeze. Seiya lay down on his stomach next to her.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to bear the burden together, I guess." Seiya took the flower from Usagi's hand and placed it behind her ear. "Blue is a nice color on you, it contrasts the yellow."  
  
"Arigato, Seiya-san." Usagi blushed and looked into Seiya's eyes.  
  
"Anything for my Kirro Maiden." Seiya looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi couldn't form words very well as she stared into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" Seiya felt that feeling in his stomach again, it seemed to burn inside him whenever he looked at Usagi.  
  
"Do you have a feeling that this has happened before? You know, like this was predestined or something? I just feel like there's something inside of me that comes out, whenever I'm around you." Usagi started to blush, but continued to look into Seiya's eyes.  
  
"I feel it too, Kirro Maiden, almost like a power in the depths of my stomach."  
  
Seiya took a breath to try to steady himself. He swallowed, knowing there was more to his Maiden then he knew. Seiya felt this magnetism towards Usagi. He leaned towards her and his lips brushed up against hers, and a lightning bolt seemed to course through him. His face immediately turned red. He stared into Usagi's eyes again, and he knew that he was doing the right thing. He took a deep breath and kissed her again. This time, he touched his lips with hers and she pushed back, the kiss was like lightning through Seiya's veins. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Is it love, Kirro Maiden?" Seiya breathed in deeply.  
  
"I don't know, Seiya, but it feels so right." Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry," Seiya placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
Usagi's lip quivered a little. "I haven't known love like this, Seiya. I loved someone before, but it wasn't this strong. Seiya, I loved the man that died for me. I loved Mamoru. But now it seems that he wanted me to do this, because he wanted me to be happy."  
  
Usagi started recalling things about her lost love. "I didn't love him like this, I just liked him." Usagi let a tear fall down her face.  
  
"If I could, Usagi, I'd love you forever, even if I died." Seiya looked again into her eyes that were like crystal blue pools. He leaned towards her and kissed her again, his eyes snapped shut as his lips met hers. She opened her mouth a little and extended the kiss. Seiya felt this power surging in him, this power that had to be love. He pulled back from the kiss and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Usagi. I know it now, this feeling I've had for you. It's love."  
  
"Seiya," Usagi let another tear fall down her face.  
  
"Shh . . ."Seiya stopped her crying with another kiss that was like lightning.  
  
"Well, you two seem to be having fun out here." A voice interrupted Seiya and Usagi's perfect world, and their perfect kiss.  
  
Seiya's head snapped up to see who had been watching them. He suddenly sat and Usagi sat up as well.  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya's jaw hung wide open, and his face was very red.  
  
[A/N: Oh No!!! A Cliffy! I'm so evil! *evil grins * And this was also a short one, what's wrong with me? *lol * ^^ Well, I suppose that you'll just have to review so I can get the enthusiasm to update! Ja Ne!] 


	9. The Secret

"Are you trying to catch flies?" Yaten laughed and sat down next to Usagi, she was blushing wildly.  
  
"No wonder you guys like spending time out here, it's so . . .peaceful, don't you think?" Yaten grinned.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Yaten!" Seiya grabbed Yaten's collar. "If you udder a word of this to anyone, I swear on my honor as a prince, I'll rip you to pieces with my bare hands."  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it, Seiya." Yaten had a scared expression on his face. Seiya dropped Yaten's collar and Yaten sat back against the tree. "Who said I was going to tell anyone?"  
  
"This isn't what it looks like, you know." Usagi looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh really?" Yaten laughed.  
  
"Yaten-san," Usagi looked up at Yaten, tears were in her eyes. "This was the first time that he ever touched me like that, I swear. He never kissed me before. You must be as shocked about it as I was."  
  
"Seiya," Yaten sighed. "What are you getting yourself into?"  
  
"I don't know, Yaten. I just don't fell this way about Kakyuu; I've never wanted to marry her anyway. I just wish I could make this all go away." Seiya hung his head in his hands.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can do to help." Yaten stepped out of character. "You're my brother, you know, and I need to make sure things will be okay."  
  
"You'd do that for me, Yaten?" Seiya looked up.  
  
Yaten burst out laughing. "You're on your own with this one, bud! I can't wait until I have to see the look on the Queen's face when you tell her you don't want to marry Kakyuu!"  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya fumed.  
  
Yaten continued to laugh, but was suddenly stopped with a punch to the face. He had a look of shock and then he fell over, unconscious. Seiya looked up at Usagi, who had her hand up and Seiya was astonished.  
  
"Gomenasai," Usagi looked at her hand. "I didn't actually think that I'd do it."  
  
Now it was Seiya's turn to burst out laughing. "It was about time you set that rotten little shrimp in his place!" Seiya rolled on the ground laughing.  
  
Usagi tried to stifle a giggle as she watched Seiya laugh. She looked down at Yaten though, and saw that his nose was bleeding.  
  
"Seiya-san, do you think Yaten-kun will be mad at me for this?" Usagi knew she was already treading on thin ice.  
  
"He'll probably have a fit, but I know he won't tell anyone for fear of being embarrassed by being punched by a girl." Seiya sat up and wiped away a tear. "The look on his face was priceless, though."  
  
Usagi sighed, feeling very bad about what she had done.  
  
Seiya smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about this, everything will work out. We can talk tonight, in my room, all right? We'll discuss everything, but for right now, we need to wake up Yaten." Seiya smiled and placed a small kiss on Usagi's cheek. Usagi just blushed and nodded.  
  
"Yo, Yaten . . ." Seiya shook Yaten awake.  
  
"Yes, fifty-two!" Yaten sat bolt up right. He shook his head in disbelief and then felt the blood trickling from his nose and looked accusingly at Usagi. "Don't you know that for punching me there is a penalty worse then death?"  
  
Usagi looked very frightened.  
  
"Yeah, the punishment is actually helping him clean his room." Seiya laughed. "Or maybe do all of his laundry, or even spending a day with him!" Seiya laughed harder.  
  
"Gomenasai, Ojisama Yaten." Usagi let a tear fall down her face. "I really didn't mean to, it was just all of the anxiety and stuff at the moment made me do it." She looked up at Yaten with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me?"  
  
As Seiya had melted underneath Usagi's eyes, Yaten felt a real sincerity in them.  
  
"I guess," Yaten mumbled and looked away. "But only this time, next time I won't be held responsible, I don't care if you're a girl or not."  
  
"Arigato!" Usagi threw her arms around Yaten and squeezed him tightly. Yaten blushed a little and Usagi pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"I can see what you see in her, Seiya." Yaten let a small smile creep onto his face. "Even if she is an alien."  
  
"Well, it was *almost * a complement." Seiya raised his eyebrow at Yaten.  
  
"Whatever," Yaten stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What are going to do about this, anyway?" Yaten raised his eyebrow, "Lover boy."  
  
"Yaten . . ." Seiya lunged for Yaten but Usagi stopped him.  
  
"Seiya-san, Yaten has already had more then he's been due, today." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Seiya melted. "All right, Kirro Maiden." Seiya smiled. "I'll let him off this time, but only because you popped him a good one."  
  
"I'm still here, you know!" Yaten scowled.  
  
Usagi stood up and looked at the two boys. "I think I'm going to go to my room, okay? I need to rest."  
  
"I'll walk you to your room?" Seiya started to stand up.  
  
"Iie, I shudder to think of the two of you in the palace!" Yaten stood up in protest.  
  
"Fine, will *you * walk me to my room, Yaten-kun?" Usagi blinked at him.  
  
"Whatever," Yaten started walking back to the palace.  
  
"I'll see you later, ne?" Usagi smiled as she walked away from the tree and the blanket.  
  
"Hai, Ja ne!" Seiya flashed a smile at her. He watched as Usagi and Yaten walked back to the palace. He let out a small sigh and sat back down with the book of Fairy Tales.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after." Seiya sighed. "If only it could come true."  
  
***  
  
Yaten walked with Usagi towards her room. There was a long silence between them, because Usagi didn't know what to say to him, but finally she spoke.  
  
"Yaten-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What do you really think about me?" Usagi looked at Yaten.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yaten scowled a bit.  
  
"I mean, what is your true and honest opinion about me? Am I some weird freak that crash-landed on your planet, seducing your brother? Just tell me what you think about me, so I know how to act around you."  
  
Yaten had a look of confusion on his face. "Well, I don't really know you all that well. I tend not to like strangers anyway, but I do think you're a little bit of a freak because of your hair, I mean . . .it's *yellow*!" Yaten brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "But, on the other hand, my hair is *silver*, and I guess that it's kind of weird for you to be seeing something like that." Yaten sighed. "Well, I suppose my honest opinion of you is, well, I don't really have an opinion of you yet, I barely know you."  
  
"Okay then," Usagi nodded as they neared her room. "I can understand that." Usagi put her hand on her doorknob. "I just have to thank you again, for walking me to my room and for . . .well, you know." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Whatever," Yaten looked away. "Just don't count on me doing it again any time soon. I'd rather not get in trouble with my Queen, thank you very much."  
  
"Arigato, Yaten-kun." Usagi opened her door and stepped inside.  
  
"Ja," Yaten turned on his heel and walked down the hallway to his own room. Usagi watched him walk away. 'Arigato . . .'  
  
Usagi closed her door and walked over to her mirror. She took the blue flower out of her hair and set it on her dresser. She looked in the mirror and suddenly got a vision of herself with her hair up, in circles? Usagi shrugged and laid down on her bed. She replayed the events of the past hour over and over again in her mind. Every time she thought about Seiya kissing her, she blushed.  
  
"I only have to wait until tonight." She sighed and relaxed against her pillows, letting sleep come to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: I'm SOOOOO Sorry that this has been delayed for so long, but I get a really good idea for one story, and then I have a writer's block for my other story! . The cycle is insane. But, I would like to know if you liked it or not. ^^ The characters of Sailor Moon do NOT belong to me!] 


	10. An Audience With Kimiko

Usagi awoke to a quiet knock on her door. She sat up straight and looked outside, it was pitch black. 'I must have slept through dinner.' Usagi thought this as she got up to answer the door.  
  
On the other side of the door, was a nervous looking Seiya. Usagi smiled and quickly asked him to come inside her room. Usagi quickly checked the hallway to a make sure no one was there, and shut the door, and turned around and looked at Seiya.  
  
"Where were you? You weren't at dinner. Are you okay? Did Yaten hurt you or anything, if he did, I swear that I'll . . ."  
  
"Sh . . ." Usagi smiled. "I just decided to take a nap and I guess I just fell asleep all through dinner." Usagi turned the light on in her room and then she turned back and looked at Seiya. "What?"  
  
He was smiling at her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about how pretty you look." Seiya grinned.  
  
"Arigato, Seiya-san." Usagi looked down at the ground and blushed.  
  
Seiya took a step closer to her, "Don't mention it." He smiled at Usagi as she looked up at him. Seiya leaned down and kissed Usagi gently on the lips. Usagi melted under his kiss and leaned up against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Usagi in turn wrapped her hands around him as well. Usagi broke the kiss and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
'I feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I feel so safe when I'm in his arms.'  
  
"Kirro Maiden," Seiya sighed. "You make my heart race."  
  
Usagi laughed a little bit and turned her face up towards him. She peered into his dark blue eyes, the eyes that reflected love, she could see almost see into his soul. Never before had she seen any eyes that were so full of love and passion, towards her. Seiya brought and hand up and gently ran it through her long golden locks of hair. Usagi smiled at his touch.  
  
"I love you so much," Seiya smiled. "Never before have I wanted to be with someone so badly."  
  
"Seiya," Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "That is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me."  
  
"You deserve to have beautiful things said to you." Seiya leaned down and kissed her again. Usagi was surprised by the gentleness he possessed, he kissed her as if when he opened his eyes again, she would just be a dream. Usagi felt her knees going weak, but Seiya's strong arms held her steady. Seiya broke the kiss and watched as Usagi slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"We should get down to business, Kirro Maiden." Seiya gently released Usagi from his grip and sat down on her bed. Usagi shakily walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"So . . ." Seiya started as he took Usagi's hand. "What are we going to do about me having to marry Kakyuu?"  
  
"Maybe you could tell Queen Kimiko that you don't want to marry her. Tell her you're in love with someone else?" Usagi sighed as she realized this would be a lot harder then it looked.  
  
"I know that I should at least tell her before the ball." Seiya sighed and he squeezed Usagi's hand.  
  
"You don't think that Yaten will tell anyone, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm sure he'll keep quiet, if Yaten is anything, he's a man of his word." Seiya sighed and leaned back on the bed. Usagi laid down next to him and put her head on his chest. Usagi listened as she heard Seiya's gentle breathing, and his heart beat.  
  
"I guess," Seiya sighed. "That the best way to tell her would just be to sit her down and explain everything with her. I can make an appointment I suppose and tell her everything there."  
  
"She will probably get mad, we'll need a place we can go to afterwards." Usagi sighed.  
  
"I'm sure I can ask Taiki if he knows of any inconspicuous planet we can live on." Seiya smiled. "Making plans like this, I almost feel bad." He grinned. "I feel like I have a lovely secret, and no one will take it from me."  
  
Usagi yawned and closed her eyes and Seiya started running his hand through her hair again. Usagi sighed and almost fell asleep from his touch, but she was awakened by a knock on the door. Seiya sat upright, and Usagi quickly opened her eyes. She motioned for Seiya to hide in her closet, and then she went to the door.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi opened the door.  
  
"Good Evening, Usagi." A palace servant was standing at her door.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Usagi placed her hand on the door jam.  
  
"Hai, Her Majesty, Queen Kimiko asks for an audience." The servant smiled.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment, I'd just like to freshen up." Usagi nodded and closed the door.  
  
Seiya opened the door of the closet and looked at her. "What do you think she wants?" Seiya whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Usagi whispered back. "Do you think I should tell her right now about us?"  
  
Seiya shook his head. "No, it would be better if you let me talk to her about it." Seiya gave Usagi a quick kiss. "Once you leave, I'll go back to my room. If you get back at a reasonable hour, I just might be awake," Seiya winked.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later." Usagi kissed Seiya on the cheek and left her room.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down the hallway towards the main hall, the darkness in the hallway was scaring her a little, and she felt a chill flow through her. She got to the Main Hall and nodded at the guards, and they smiled at her. Both guards pulled the large doors open and Usagi walked into the Main Hall. The room was lit well, but Usagi still couldn't shake the eerie feeling that surrounded her.  
  
"Your majesty?" Usagi bowed to Queen Kimiko.  
  
"Good evening, Usagi." The Queen bowed her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"What do you ask of me?" Usagi stood up and looked at Queen Kimiko.  
  
"Well, you weren't at dinner, I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling all right."  
  
"I feel fine, your Majesty, I just fell asleep after going to my room and I slept through dinner." Usagi laughed a little laugh.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are doing, you know, check up on you. I'm sure transitioning to another planet has been tough." The Queen placed her hands on her lap. "You and Seiya have been spending a lot of time together, he has really taken a shine to you, Usagi. You're a lucky girl." The Queen smiled. "Many of the girls in the palace would give anything to have Seiya take them under his wing like he did with you."  
  
Usagi blushed a little. "Yes, Seiya . . .I mean Ojisama Seiya has been most helpful learning all of the ways of Kinmoku. He really has become my best friend." Usagi couldn't help it, but felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without his guidance." Usagi added, quietly.  
  
"Mmm," The Queen nodded. "So . . . Usagi, what are you planning on doing the rest of your life? I mean, not to be rude, but you can't spend your entire life wandering around the palace with Seiya. He has princely duties, and I'm sure you'd rather have something to do as well."  
  
"Princely duties?" Usagi took in a slow breath.  
  
"Yes, one of which has to do with becoming Crown Prince, and marrying Princess Kakyuu. You understand that Kakyuu wouldn't want you to be off with her future husband all the time when she needed him for certain duties?" The Queen's expression turned to one of . . . Usagi couldn't tell what it turned to.  
  
"So, you want me to leave Kinmoku?" Usagi looked up at the Queen.  
  
"Not exactly, Usagi. I wouldn't be *that* brazen about it, I would expect you would know that." She let a small smile upon her face, but it quickly went away again. "I just like knowing what every person in my court is going to do with their lives, and I'm sure it would behoove you to find out what your going to do with the rest of you life. Seiya knows what he is doing with his life, you should know too. Maybe you could go back to your home?"  
  
"My home was destroyed . . ." Usagi felt very confused and angry at the same time.  
  
"Oh, how stupid of me to forget." The Queen touched her head. "Gomen, Usagi, I forgot. But maybe you'll want to become a lady-in-waiting to me instead? The options are open to you, you are very lucky to have landed here where the people are willing to help one another." The Queen smiled again.  
  
"Yes, I am." Usagi swallowed again. "I'll begin to decide what to do with my life, if that is what you desire, Your Majesty."  
  
"It would be lovely if you could, Usagi. I'm sure we can talk about this later," The Queen nodded. "Maybe after you think about it, it will suddenly appear to you. But, it is late, and I should be retiring to my room. I bid you Good Night, Usagi." The Queen stood up and left the room, leaving Usagi alone in the Main Hall.  
  
*'What did she mean?'* Usagi fell to the floor, she had tears in her eyes. *'Maybe loving Seiya will only hurt him. Maybe I should just leave and never come back again.'*  
  
Usagi wiped away the tears that had collected in her eyes. She stood back up and quickly went to her room, she needed to think, to think and clear her mind. 


	11. Princess Serenity Awakes

Usagi awoke the next morning, the bright morning rays of the sun gently streamed onto her bed. Usagi got up out of her bed and went to her closet. She quickly dressed herself and brushed her long blonde hair. She tied it back into a long blonde braid and quietly left her room.  
  
She went over to Seiya's room and opened it a crack and peeked inside. She heard snoring and saw a sleeping figure on the bed. She shut the door and walked down the hallway.  
  
She walked down to the library and started walking along the rows and rows of books that lined the walls. She found him, Taiki that is, he was sitting in a chair near a window, the morning sunlight streamed onto an open book that he had on his lap, he was deeply reading and didn't notice when Usagi walked up to him.  
  
"Ohayo, Ojisama Taiki." Usagi said quietly, trying not to startle him.  
  
Taiki placed a bookmark in the book and looked up. "Ohayo Usagi-san."  
  
"How are you this morning?" Usagi took the seat next to Taiki.  
  
"I'm all right. Is anything wrong Usagi-san?" Taiki shut the book and turned towards Usagi.  
  
"Well, there is," Usagi sighed. "You see, it's about Seiya . . ."  
  
"I know, Usagi-san." Taiki smiled and lowered his voice. "Seiya told me last night at dinner, he said that because Yaten knew, I should know as well. We do not keep secrets from each other." Taiki smiled.  
  
"Then what do you think about it?" Usagi sighed, relieved that she didn't have to explain it herself.  
  
"I think," Taiki's eyes glimmered. "That if he loves you as much as he says he does, then he is close to just transporting you off the planet, without a word to Queen Kimiko."  
  
"Really? He told you that?" Usagi's eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
"Iie, I could tell just by the way he talked about you. To tell you the truth, I'm not that surprised, I could tell that he felt something towards you when he introduced us. His eyes betray more then he means to say." Taiki smiled and then frowned. "I do see that you might have a problem about the Queen, though."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Usagi recalled the harsh way that the Queen had talked to her. Usagi swallowed. "Ojisama Taiki?"  
  
"You can just call me Taiki, we might become related." Taiki smiled.  
  
"Taiki-san, I need to know if there was a place that I could go, maybe a planet that was far away?" Usagi's eyes glimmered with pain.  
  
"Why? Do you need a place to go with Seiya?" Taiki's voice became even quieter.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Ah, then I know a perfect place for you, it is a nice peaceful planet, the people produce textiles mostly, you would blend in well there. No one would think about searching for you there."  
  
"Tell me more about it," Usagi nodded, taking in all of Taiki's information.  
  
  
  
Seiya awoke suddenly, he had a nightmare about getting married to Princess Kakyuu. Seiya shuddered and then suddenly realized that it was morning.  
  
*'Oh! I must have fallen asleep. Usagi must have had a really long chat with the Queen.'* Seiya quickly dressed and left his room. He knocked on Usagi's door, but got no reply, so he opened it. He saw that se was not sleeping on her bed, so he decided to go and look for her. He thought it a bit odd that she didn't see him, but he figured that the Queen wanted another audience with her in the morning or something, so he went looking for her. He asked every palace servant he came across if they knew where Usagi was. They usually blushed and shook their heads, but finally one knew.  
  
"I saw her in the library, Ojisama Seiya. She was talking with Ojisama Taiki."  
  
Seiya quickly went to the library, to where Taiki would normally sit and read every morning. He spotted Usagi and Taiki, deep in conversation and he approached them. "Oi, long time no see!" He smiled.  
  
"Seiya, Ohayo." Taiki looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Seiya-san." Usagi looked up and forced a smile.  
  
"Can you excuse us for a moment, Taiki?" Seiya took Usagi's hand and helped her stand up.  
  
"Of course, I'll still be here." Taiki opened his book back up and started reading.  
  
Seiya took Usagi to another window with chairs and then sat down.  
  
"How was your meeting?" Seiya was, frankly, a little nervous about what his Queen said to Usagi.  
  
"It was, a meeting, to say the least." Usagi looked up into the eyes of her love, Usagi just couldn't bring herself to tell him that his Queen viewed her as a threat to the marriage of Seiya and Kakyuu and wanted her off her planet. "She wanted to know if I was all right, because I missed dinner."  
  
"That was nice of her." Seiya grinned. "I'll go and try to talk to her about us, as soon as I can schedule it, okay?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi sighed and tried to be happy for Seiya, the man she loved with all of her heart. Seiya took Usagi's hand and kissed it, after giving it a gentle squeeze. "Things will work out, this is *our* fairy tale, and we can do whatever we want with it."  
  
Usagi smiled at the wonderful words he used to express their love. "Hai," was all she could manage to reply, even though tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry," Seiya wiped her eyes, and had to use all of his willpower not to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her tears away, he wanted to make it so she never cried again, except for joy. Seiya deeply loved this girl, his Kirro Maiden.  
  
"Let's get back to Taiki, I'm sure he has things to discuss." Seiya smiled and led Usagi away. ***  
  
The daylight had quickly faded, and Usagi was outside standing on the balcony of the garden. It had a small terrace and Usagi was making most of the time she had alone. She sighed and placed her hands on the railing of the balcony, staring at the stars that speckled the sky.  
  
'The stars at home, I miss them so much.' Usagi sighed and looked at unfamiliar constellations that had little meaning to her. Usagi sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. Seiya had gone to try and schedule a meeting with Queen Kimiko, and there was only a week left before Kakyuu's birthday ball.  
  
A calm wind blew from somewhere in the distance and Usagi shivered a little. She tried to regain some of her memories, the ones about her home, The Moon. She tried to remember about her old love, a tall dark and handsome man, but Usagi couldn't remember the facts about him.  
  
*'His name was Mamoru, he loved me very much, but he wanted me to love again and start anew and that was what I did. I feel almost guilty about it, but it was what he would have wanted.'*  
  
Usagi folded her arms across her chest and shivered.  
  
Suddenly she felt an arm clamp around her waist and her mouth. Usagi tried to scream, but the hand blocked her screams.  
  
"Don't try and scream, Missy. I have you held as tight as I can and I'm not letting you go until I get what I want." An evil, dark voice whispered into her ear, and Usagi shuddered as she tried to get away. She didn't want to know what this awful man wanted.  
  
Usagi tried to scream "Help!" but it came out as a "hmmp!"  
  
The man started bringing his arm higher up on her waist, and his hand started to wander along her body. Usagi tried to scream again, but the man had a death grip around her. The man brought his hand up to be breast and squeezed it through her dress. Usagi struggled further against the man, but still she couldn't seem to get away.  
  
Suddenly, a power stirred inside of Usagi, a voice from inside her called out in protest.  
  
"Don't let him hurt you, you have the power to stop it!" The voice called from inside of her.  
  
"What power?" Usagi struggled against the man, whose vile hand had not been removed from her breast.  
  
"Use your power!" The voice screamed inside of her, and finally Usagi let go and did what the voice wanted her to do.  
  
  
  
A power flowed through Usagi's veins as she felt a hot symbol being burned into her forehead, it shined and gleamed and lit up the terrace. Usagi closed her eyes and felt the white hot power flow through her, and pushed it out of herself in a blast.  
  
When Usagi opened her eyes, she was floating in the air and white light surrounded her.  
  
"You have the power now," The voice inside of her seemed to smile. "Use it!"  
  
"How dare you disgrace me!" Usagi raised a hand towards the man. He was sitting on the ground with wide eyes, he was surprised, to say the least.  
  
Usagi let go of her power and the white, hot light slammed into the man, who yelled out in pain.  
  
Usagi felt her blonde tresses flowing all around her, and she felt the symbol glowing hot with power.  
  
"You deserve to be killed, for what you have done!" Usagi's words did not feel like her own, but Usagi couldn't shake the part of her mind screaming about violating someone as powerful and as high ranking as herself.  
  
The man looked up at her; his clothes were still steaming from the blast she had already dealt him. He had a look of udder terror on his face as if Usagi was an angel of destruction.  
  
"You will be spared this time, but next time, you will wish I had killed you now!" Another white, hot blast came out of Usagi, only this time it made the man freeze in place.  
  
As Usagi dealt the last blow to the man, she felt the white light leaving her. She started to lower from the air, and she was slowly falling to the ground. The power was with her long enough to gently lie her on the ground, and then the power left Usagi, and so did her consciousness.  
  
  
  
"Usagi? Usagi?" A voice seemed to drift on the edge of Usagi's consciousness. Usagi finally was released of the blackness that surrounded her, and she tried to open her tired eyes, but couldn't. She was being held in someone's warm arms, and it felt good because her body had seemed to go ice cold.  
  
"Usagi?" The voice asked again.  
  
Usagi's eyelids fluttered open and she couldn't recognize any real shapes, everything was blurry.  
  
"Oh, you're alive! Thank goodness!" She was being held tighter. "You went as cold as ice, I was worried that you were dead!"  
  
Usagi relaxed against the grasp of the man. It was Seiya; she didn't need to worry anymore, because he held her safe.  
  
"I wouldn't know what I would have done if you had left me," Seiya pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Is she alright?" Another figure ran towards them.  
  
"I think so." Seiya sighed, a little happily.  
  
"She still should go to the infirmary after I check her out." The girl's voice was gentle, but Usagi didn't want to leave Seiya. "Was she wearing this dress before?"  
  
Seiya had picked Usagi up, he was going to bring her to the infirmary, probably.  
  
"I don't think so, she also has that mark," Seiya observed.  
  
Usagi tired to say something, but no words would come out of her mouth and her eyes ached, so she closed them and sighed gently.  
  
"Stay with us, Kirro Maiden." Seiya whispered, only loud enough for Usagi to hear. Usagi nodded ever so slightly and sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
*** [A/N: Now that I'm done with The Legend Of The Mother Emerald, I'll be working on this story a lot more. ^^ If you have any ideas about where the story is going, I'd like to hear them, I'm in a little rut. Arigato! R/R] 


	12. A Princess Hides Her Past

"She's been checked out, she should be fine now." A nurse came out of the infirmary; Seiya had kept vigil in the waiting room all night.  
  
"Can I see her?" Seiya stood up.  
  
The nurse wasn't supposed to let him, but a small smiled ran across her face. "I'm not supposed to let you, but since she doesn't have any family . . ."  
  
"Arigato!" Seiya ran past the nurse and into Usagi's room.  
  
The nurse shook her head and smiled and scribbled something down on her clipboard.  
  
  
  
"Kirro Maiden?" Seiya had stepped into the infirmary room, and noticed the sunrise streaming in through the window onto Usagi's bed. There was no response from her, so Seiya figured she was sleeping.  
  
Somehow, Usagi had changed into a ruffled white dress, it seemed to be made from a very high quality and it had gold embroidery on the edges. Usagi seemed to have a glow about her, something that made her look regal, even though she was sleeping.  
  
Seiya sighed and sat down at a chair that was near the window. She was safe . . .that was all that mattered to him.  
  
He had seen everything, when he came out onto the terrace he saw the man, and then he saw her transformation, the brilliant white light that blinded both him and that mysterious man. After Usagi had dealt him some serious blows, she fell to the ground. Seiya had quickly gotten guards to retrieve the man and he informed the doctors in the palace about Usagi. He ran over to the angelic figure that was placed on the ground, he had touched her cheek and she had felt as cold as ice.  
  
At last, now his Kirro Maiden was safe. Whatever power she possessed, helped her get away from the man that tried to . . .Seiya didn't want to know what would have happened if Usagi hadn't had that power.  
  
Seiya sighed and placed his chin on his hand. The dark circles under his eyes revealed the vigil he had for Usagi. He closed his eyes for a moment, just to relieve the itch in them, but before he knew it, he was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke and heard Seiya snoring in the chair. She sat up and smiled as she looked at His Royal Highness, asleep in a chair, not looking very regal. She stretched and remembered the awful occurrences of the night before. She remembered the power that she had reawakened in herself, the power she had thought was gone when she fled her home galaxy. Usagi sighed and looked down at her Princess Serenity attire. For some reason, the dress hadn't disappeared after the power left her. Usagi touched her forehead and felt the warmth of her moon symbol.  
  
'*Why?*' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly Seiya stirred in his chair, his head had fallen off his hand and he quickly opened sleepy eyes and stared at Usagi.  
  
"Ohayo," She quietly said.  
  
"Ohayo, Kirro Maiden." Seiya grinned.  
  
"You were up all night because of me weren't you?" Usagi half- scolded.  
  
"Hai, but it was only because I love you so much." Seiya smiled, stood up and gently kissed Usagi.  
  
She kissed him back, but suddenly her moon symbol seemed to glow and burn her.  
  
"Itai!" Usagi jumped back from the kiss and her hand flew to her forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Seiya gently touched her cheek.  
  
"My . . .my symbol." Usagi sighed. "It burned me."  
  
Seiya looked at her, confused. "Why did," he cleared his throat and motioned to her dress. "This happen?"  
  
Usagi shrugged and looked at him. "I can't remember much about my powers, but, my powers remember some things I do not understand." Usagi sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
'*It remembers my destiny, and my allegiance to my first love.*' Usagi sadly thought to herself, not wanting to tell Seiya that she had been promised to another, but now he was dead, and her life on the moon had seemed like such a long ago.  
  
"You need to rest, Seiya-san." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Please, Usagi, call me Seiya?" Seiya smiled.  
  
"I suppose, but it isn't very formal of me to address you like that. Queen Kimiko would have my head for that, you know."  
  
Seiya smiled and happiness seemed to radiate from his face. "Soon we won't have to worry about that, right? We'll be happy enough by ourselves, no royalty or anything."  
  
Something deep inside of Usagi told her that it was the wrong thing to do. She shouldn't be stealing Seiya from his destiny, just because hers was gone. Usagi couldn't help it, but felt a great deal of guilt towards this.  
  
"Did you schedule a meeting with Queen Kimiko?" Usagi sighed and broke Seiya's gaze.  
  
Suddenly the happiness went away from Seiya's features. "She said that she had too many meetings about the ball, I could schedule it for right after the ball . . .but by then, it's final."  
  
"You could always tell her before she announces it, at the ball." Usagi smiled. "It is going to be a masked ball, correct? You shouldn't have any trouble finding her anyway."  
  
"Yes, everything will turn out alright in the end."  
  
"I'm sure it will," Usagi smiled, but deep inside her heart ached. She felt that she couldn't tear Seiya away from his crown, it was wrong for her. "Our fairy tale will turn out correct." Usagi smiled at Seiya and he took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"I should be going to bed, and I'm sure you should rest." Seiya stood up and went to the door.  
  
"Sleep well, Seiya." Usagi pulled the blankets higher up on her.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Seiya left the room with a dashing smile, one that he only possessed.  
  
After he was gone, Usagi got up and went into the bathroom, she needed to hide the moon symbol, otherwise people would think of her as more of a freak. She found some make-up and sadly covered her past with it. Then she went back into her room and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke to a nurse coming into her room. The nurse had short brown hair that almost reached her shoulders. The nurse had a very friendly air about her, almost reminded Usagi of a certain Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty . . .  
  
"Good morning, Usagi-san." The Nurse smiled. "How are you doing?"  
  
Usagi sighed and sat up in bed. She didn't feel as tired as she did before.  
  
"I feel okay, I might pass for mediocre, I suppose." She let out a small smile. The nurse looked at Usagi and a curious look came across her face. "What happened to your mark?" The nurse touched her own forehead.  
  
Usagi's hand went up to her forehead and then she shrugged. "It comes and goes as it pleases." She lied.  
  
"So . . . if you're feeling better, then I suppose I'll allow you to leave. You probably want to get a dress ready for Kakyuu-Hime's birthday Ball?"  
  
Usagi had totally forgotten about her dress! How many days left until the ball? Usagi mentally counted, there was still almost six days left. That should be plenty of time to get the tailor to make her costume . . .Usagi sighed.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to be thinking about that, ne?" Usagi laughed and got out of her bed.  
  
"I suppose I'll leave you, maybe I'll see you at the ball?" The nurse smiled a genuine smile, one Usagi hadn't seen from anyone but Seiya since her coming here.  
  
"Maybe I will. What is your name?" Usagi smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"I am Kazuko, Usagi-san." She bowed slightly. "Maybe our paths will cross again?"  
  
"Maybe," Usagi smiled.  
  
"Usagi-san?" Kazuko smiled.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Her voice got soft.  
  
"Sure," Usagi smiled.  
  
"You are friends with the princes, right?" Her voice was even softer.  
  
"Hai," Usagi smiled, wondering what she would be asked.  
  
"Do you think maybe you could make it so I could have a dance with Ojisama Yaten?" Kazuko's face grew very red.  
  
Usagi laughed. "I'll see what I can do, okay?"  
  
The nurse just nodded thanks, and left the room, still beet red.  
  
Usagi sighed and went to her window. *'Another day . . .'* She left the room and proceeded towards her own, so she could change out of her Princess Serenity attire.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: ^-^ I've been a busy beaver, trying to get these chapters out, and I just got an idea for a new story, so look for that when I post it! ^^ Just a little note, Usagi is feeling like she isn't worth Seiya's love in this chapter, and she'll feel like that for a few more chapters, but, I'm sure it'll be resolved! Read and review please!] 


	13. Destiny Binds Us

Usagi walked out of her room, changed and refreshed. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail, almost like Seiya's. Usagi just couldn't resist . . .She walked down the hallway, humming softly to her self, the fabric of a red dress swished behind her gently. She went to Seiya's room and knocked on the door three times. Usagi waited patiently a moment, and then she opened the door, Seiya wasn't in there, surprisingly enough.  
  
Usagi was a little bit curious about his room, so she went in and started looking around.  
  
*'Seiya . . .your room is so bland.'* Usagi looked at all of the furniture, the same that she had in her room. There was barely even any decorations in his room, 'How long has he been in this room?' Usagi thought to herself as she opened his closet to reveal several of his princely suits. Finding nothing of interest in his closet, she walked over to his wardrobe and opened the top drawer. It only contained more clothes and Usagi sighed in boredom. She slowly slid the drawer shut when a glint from inside of it caught her eye.  
  
*'What's this?'* Usagi retrieved a small, silver book from under the clothes. It was small, and when she opened it up, it revealed a little message.  
  
Destiny, it binds up like chains,  
  
We are but servants to it.  
  
Please, someone free me!  
  
Usagi sighed, partially in sadness. Her poor Seiya, he felt chained to his destiny, something he should not have felt. Suddenly her conscious kicked in and Usagi realized it was very rude to be poking around in his stuff, so she put the book back that shut the drawer. She turned around and looked out Seiya's window. It was a nice view of the palace grounds and Usagi smiled a little to herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She spun around in surprise as the door opened and Yaten walked in.  
  
He looked at Usagi in Seiya's room and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "I'm not in the wrong room, am I? You can't really tell, they all look the same . . ." Yaten started to blush a little.  
  
"No, actually this is Seiya's room, I had just come in here to see if he was here." Usagi nervously played with her hands.  
  
"Okay . . ." Yaten brushed a few strands of silver hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Yaten-kun?" Usagi asked, suddenly remembering Kuzuko's request.  
  
"Hai?" Yaten obviously was a little annoyed.  
  
"Do you . . .dance?" Usagi tried to creep into the question.  
  
"You mean, like at a ball?" Yaten wondered if the alien girl even knew what a ball was. *'I hope she doesn't ask me if I can teach her,'* Yaten shuddered, if he hated learning things then he would definitely be a bad teacher.  
  
"Hai," Usagi felt a little stupid. *'Of course he would dance, he's a prince!'*  
  
"Hai, I dance." Yaten sighed.  
  
Usagi decided to change her tactic, maybe she could ask him if he could dance with her and then be a very bad dancer and then pair him off with Kazuko. She giggled internally.  
  
"Do you think . . ." Usagi blushed a little, "We could dance at the ball?" Boy, did she sound dumb.  
  
Yaten raised an eyebrow at Usagi, *'Doesn't she like Seiya? Well, I guess she can't dance with him all night, otherwise people might get suspicious.'*  
  
"I mean," Usagi added. "I don't know any of the other men here, and after that incident with . . ." She trailed off a moment, "I'd rather not dance with anyone I don't know." Usagi smiled internally. That made it sound totally believable.  
  
"Whatever," Yaten sighed. "I think I'm going to try and find Seiya," He started to leave and then turned back around. "Want to come?" He added, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi smiled and went over and stood near Yaten. "I'm sure that two of us working together can find him for sure!" She winked.  
  
Yaten sighed to himself. *'This is going to be a LONG trip . . .'* He thought about spending the entire time with Usagi.  
  
  
  
Yaten and Usagi went through the palace, seeking Seiya. Finally, they found him, he was yelling at some guards near the guard's quarters.  
  
"An ANOTHER thing! How is it that you guys 'do your jobs' when one of our guests almost got RAPED!!! By one of your OWN no less!" Seiya's face was red from yelling.  
  
Usagi and Yaten saw this sight and Usagi immediately turned beet red. Yaten placed a sympathetic hand on Usagi's shoulder and then walked up to Seiya. Seiya was still lecturing the guards and his back was towards Yaten.  
  
Yaten tapped Seiya on the shoulder, gently, at first, and Seiya whipped around quickly and spotted Yaten.  
  
"What do you want?" Seiya's gruff reaction was.  
  
Yaten just smiled. "I had to talk to you about some things, and so did this young lady."  
  
He motioned towards Usagi, who was looking at the ground, still beet red.  
  
Seiya turned back around. "Expect this to be finished at a later date, you are dismissed!" Seiya turned back towards Yaten as the guards left.  
  
He smiled at Usagi, and then looked back at Yaten. "Gomen for snapping at you, Yaten."  
  
Yaten shrugged. "Whatever, I didn't expect to find you in the nicest of dispositions anyway, especially about what I'm sent to talk to you about."  
  
Seiya let out a sigh and then looked at Usagi. "How are you doing?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I'm doing okay," Usagi smiled a little through her blush.  
  
"That's good." Seiya smiled sweetly.  
  
"I have some matters that I'd like to . . .wait, *have to* discuss with you," Yaten sighed. "About your *wedding*." He turned the word into such venom in his mouth, that Seiya was surprised.  
  
"Do I really have to attend to this matter now?" Seiya sighed.  
  
"Under the Queen's orders." Yaten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll go and talk with you in a bit." Seiya nodded at Yaten.  
  
"I'll be in the conference room, then." Yaten nodded and left Usagi and Seiya alone.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He took a step closer to her and smiled.  
  
"I guess," Usagi sighed and looked up at Seiya.  
  
"Don't worry, that man that . . .touched you, he is going to be punished by the highest set of Kinmoku laws." He winked. "No one will harm my Kirro Maiden and get away with it." He laughed. "But I'm sure he did get the butt end of it when you blasted him." Seiya obviously enjoyed seeing the man get his just desert.  
  
"Hai," Usagi sighed and looked at the ground. "I really don't want to talk about that, is that okay?"  
  
"Of course it is, Kirro Maiden." Seiya gently pulled her chin up and looked her in the eyes. His eyes peered into her eyes and Usagi got goose bumps just feeling the love her had in his eyes.  
  
"Did you ever get your costume tailored for the ball?" He smiled.  
  
"No, I was going to do that after I talked with you." Usagi smiled.  
  
"What will you be going as?" Seiya's eyes glimmered.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's going to be a secret." She giggled.  
  
"Fine, I suppose you'll be very hard to find." Seiya laughed and grabbed a hold of her ponytail. "Especially with hair that color." He tugged on her hair gently. "I can tell that you tied it up like me," Seiya winked.  
  
"Maybe I'll just have to dye my hair." Usagi took her ponytail back from Seiya's grasp.  
  
"I dare you, Kirro Maiden." Seiya's eyes showed playfulness.  
  
"You just watch you, Mister." She poked him hard in the stomach. "I just might do that, and then you'll never be able to call me 'Kirro Maiden' again." And with this she turned around and started making her way to the palace tailor's.  
  
Seiya just shook his head and walked off to the conference room, ready to deal with Yaten.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked towards the Tailor's and hummed quietly to herself. It was a jolly little tune, one she almost felt like dancing to. Usagi smiled, for some reason she felt very happy. She walked into the Tailor's and she was then occupied with getting measurements and explaining what she wanted in her costume.  
  
***  
  
Seiya sighed. *'Why does this have to happen to me? It's not like I'm even going to marry her, if it was up to me, I'd just leave right now.'*  
  
"All right, the question that would choose the fate of the world: Should we have red napkins or white ones?" Yaten held up two different colored napkins.  
  
"Red," Seiya was so very bored, he had spent hours with Yaten going over wedding plans, he just wanted to go back and spend more time with his love, his Usagi. He was going to firmly disagree to marry Kakyuu. This was something he believed in heart and soul.  
  
"Seiya?" Yaten had put the napkins down and was looking intently at his brother. Seiya sighed, his hand was on his chin and he was staring off into space.  
  
"Seiya, will you listen to me?" Yaten said this a little louder.  
  
Seiya shook his head and looked at Yaten. "Gomen, what was it?"  
  
"If it were up to me, I'd just say that you should leave Kinmoku right now. You can't hide your feelings for her very well, Seiya. You're transparent!"  
  
Seiya had a confused look on his face. "Yaten, you know very well that I can't do that, it would hurt my honor,"  
  
"What kind of honor do you have if you are planning on NOT marrying YOUR own princess and running off with some alien girl? I'd say that even if you try and talk to Kimiko that she'd say no and force you to marry Kakyuu, she might even have Usagi killed."  
  
"She wouldn't do that . . ." Seiya's eyes were open wide with surprise.  
  
Yaten sighed. "If anything, she is close to killing Usagi now,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya pushed the chair back that he was sitting in and stood up.  
  
Yaten stayed sitting in his chair, and he looked at his fingernails. "She suspects that Usagi is trying to break you away from Kakyuu. Why should she trust an alien girl who has seemed to steal you away from the rest of your world? For all she knows," Yaten licked his lips and stared at Seiya. "She was sent here to steal you away from your destiny."  
  
"How could you say such a thing?" Anger was boiling up Seiya's veins.  
  
"I didn't say it, Kimiko did . . ." Yaten still played it cool, and cleaned a little bit of dirt from out of his fingernails.  
  
Seiya put his hand into a fist and raised it up in the air, and brought it down upon the conference table with a smash. His fist had put a large hole in the table, and Yaten looked at Seiya, wide-eyed.  
  
"Why did you . . ." Yaten was speechless, "You're going to have to . . ." He kept staring at Seiya's hand in shock.  
  
"I never wanted to marry Kakyuu . . .EVER!" Seiya's voice was quiet and intense.  
  
"Seiya . . ."Yaten's emerald eyes were still wide. "I've never seen you this angry before."  
  
"She didn't steal me away, this was a destiny I never wanted, EVER! I didn't ask for this, I don't want to be a slave to the crown any MORE!" Seiya took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger from spilling out.  
  
"Calm down . . .I wasn't saying that, Kimiko said it to me . . ." Yaten was suddenly worried that Seiya was going to do something drastic. "Please, Seiya, calm down . . ." Yaten stood up and was trying to calm Seiya down.  
  
"I need to see her, I need to see her right now." Seiya pushed Yaten off of him and ran out of the room.  
  
*** {A/N: Yes, it's that time again, time for another chapter and another A/N! *coughs I know. Uhm. what can I say about this chapter? I tried to make it long-ish. Again, I haven't been writing much on this story, I'm writing on my new story, which I will be posting soon. I hope that all of my readers like this chapter, and it you don't like it, please tell me what you don't like! Okie, Ja!] 


	14. A Dream Awakens Her

Usagi giggled as she stood on top of a stool so the tailor could measure her. The tailor needed to measure Usagi's waist, but Usagi kept laughing, because the tape tickled her.  
  
Suddenly a servant came into the room.  
  
"Usagi-san?" She bowed.  
  
"Hi, Sayuri!" She laughed again.  
  
"Uhm, I need to talk to you for a moment."  
  
Usagi laughed and got off of the stool. She looked at the tailor who just shook her head. "I think I'm done with your measurements, you can go. You're dress should be ready by the ball, just come back a day before to try it on, okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded and went into the hallway with Sayuri.  
  
"Usagi, I need to talk to you, it's important."  
  
"What is it?" She looked into Sayuri's brown eyes.  
  
"Seiya . . .he's been looking for you, he's really worked up and mad. Just please, Usagi-san, be careful."  
  
"Why should I be worried about him?" Usagi suddenly got a little scared.  
  
"Just be careful." Sayuri looked around quickly and then brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "I'll be talking to you later." She quickly went away.  
  
Usagi stood there for a moment, a little confused about what had just been told to her.  
  
*'Why should I worry about Seiya? He would never hurt me, he loves me.' Usagi sighed and then turned around, suddenly face to face with Seiya.  
  
"Seiya!" She yelped in surprise.  
  
"Kirro Maiden," Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her close to him. "We need to talk, and soon." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Seiya, you're scaring me." Usagi whispered back.  
  
"Meet me in your room in fifteen minutes." He let go of his firm grip of her arm and then left her, standing in the hallway. Usagi was very confused.  
  
  
  
She decided to go right to her room, she wanted to see what everyone was so jittery about, but on the way she walked right into Taiki.  
  
"Taiki-san!" Usagi looked up at the tall prince with wide eyes. "Do you know what is going on?"  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Taiki's violet eyes were glimmering with sympathy.  
  
Usagi quickly relayed the entire situation to Taiki, who being concerned, decided to walk with her to her room, so she could meet with Seiya.  
  
"There's something in the air, I can feel it, like an electricity," Taiki sighed and shook his head. "I hope that everything is going to be okay."  
  
  
  
As Usagi got to her room, she was still a little bit scared, but having Taiki there reassured her that, at least, she would be safe.  
  
She got into her room and sat down in a chair, and Taiki stood near the door. Usagi put her head in her hands and sighed a long, tired sigh. She wiped her forehead and then rubbed her face a little bit. She looked down at her hand, and sighed as she saw the make-up that had been on her forehead, was now on her hand. She looked up at Taiki.  
  
"Taiki-san?" She still held her hand near her forehead.  
  
"What is *that*, Usagi-san?" Taiki pointed to her forehead.  
  
"Is it that noticeable?" Tears formed in Usagi's eyes, she still couldn't figure out what the power she had was, or why that mark had been seared into her forehead.  
  
"It seems to be a crescent moon," Taiki took a step forward and looked at it in wonder. "It is rather noticeable, Usagi-san, but . . ." He brushed her bangs over her forehead a little. "That should detract attention from it." He smiled.  
  
Usagi couldn't keep the tears from falling down her face. "I just don't understand why it's there, Taiki-san . . .I just wish that I never came here and caused everyone here trouble." She started to sob.  
  
"There, there," Taiki tried to pat her on the back. "If you hadn't of come here, then who knows what would happen to Seiya?" He tried to comfort her.  
  
"He wouldn't ever think about being with me, I just stole him from his destiny . . ." Usagi sobbed. "I messed everything up, horribly." Usagi threw herself to the ground in sobs.  
  
"Usagi-san, stop it," Taiki reached down and picked Usagi up from the ground and held her in a hug. "You are doing the right thing, exactly what your heart is telling you. I haven't seen Seiya as happy as he is when you are with him . . .please, stop lying to yourself." Taiki tried in vain to stop the girl from crying.  
  
"He doesn't deserve me . . .he deserves a princess." She continued to sob. "All I am is an alien, some nobody who fell in love with someone I'll never have."  
  
Suddenly Usagi's door opened and Seiya came in. His expression was one of shock as he saw Taiki holding his beloved in his arms. He gave Taiki a stern glare and then Usagi looked up and saw Seiya.  
  
"Kirro Maiden, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seiya quickly went to the aid of his beloved, and she fell into his arms, sobbing desperately.  
  
"What IS wrong with me?" She sobbed.  
  
"Taiki?" Seiya looked up towards his brother, maybe he would know something.  
  
"I just walked her here, Seiya. I wanted to make sure she was safe. Everything will be okay now, now she has you." He sighed and smiled at his brother. "Protect her, Seiya." And with that, he left the room.  
  
Seiya pondered what was just said to him, but his attention immediately went back to Usagi.  
  
"What's wrong? Please . . .tell me." Seiya gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I . . .I came here, and I stole you . . .I stole your heart away from your destiny. Gomenasai, I just can't be here any longer." She looked up at him, looking regal with the tear streaks down her face.  
  
Seiya sighed and looked into Usagi's deep eyes. "There is so much more to you then you know, Kirro Maiden. Onegai, if only until the ball, stay with me?" His words seemed sad and distant; he didn't want to lose her.  
  
Usagi continued to sob, mumbling incomprehensible things about destiny, and Seiya picked her up and set her onto her bed. He gently tucked her in, and she was still crying. He brought her chair that was near the window and wedged it up against the door, so no one could get in, and he turned off the light and sat in the chair.  
  
Then gentle evening light streamed in through the window, and Seiya watched his beloved Usagi, sit in her bed, and cry. Not knowing what else to do, he started to gently sing a Kinmokian lullaby.  
  
*Sleep now, night has come. In the morning will come the sun. Forever and ever, the night carries on, Into the World of dreams.  
  
The evening is dark, no need to fear. For I am with you, always near. I will take you there, To the Land of Dreams.  
  
And when you wake up, I'll be at your side. The night has gone, with nothing to hide. Now the sunlight upon the ground will glide, As you leave your World of Dreams.*  
  
Seiya gently sang the hauntingly sweet lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. The words seemed to float out of his mouth and put a spell of tranquility in the room, as it seemed to do whenever his mother sang it.  
  
*'Maybe it IS a spell.'* Seiya thought to himself, watching the tranquility that fell upon the room once he had finished the song. Usagi's cries had gone down to a few whimpers, and soon, Seiya heard her drift off to sleep.  
  
*'If I have any power at all,'* he prayed silently and clasped his hands together. *'Please, give me the power to show Usagi how much she means to me, and how much I believe that she is an angel sent to remove me from my horrid destiny.'* Seiya unclasped his hands and stared at the sleeping figure, his angel, who, as the gentle light of the stars lit up her face, seemed to glow with an unseen power.  
  
As Usagi slept, she dreamed an odd dream, one that seemed to be a memory, it was so vivid and clear in her mind.  
  
  
  
She sat at a long table, wearing that silken white dress, her hair was pulled back from her face . . .  
  
"What should we do?" Blue eyes turned and looked into hers.  
  
"I'm not sure . . .maybe we can talk to them?" Her voice rang out in the room.  
  
"You're not always going to be able to resolve things with certain words, Koneko-chan." A tall woman with blonde hair stood against the wall.  
  
"Demo, Uranus-chan," Usagi started.  
  
"We must always do our duty, we must protect you. Let the Inner Senshi stay and protect the palace. We will go and do what we always do . . .fight."  
  
"Onegai, Uranus! Stay!" Usagi felt tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Gomen, Serenity-hime. We must do this." The tall blonde left the room, along with three others.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to stop them anyway . . ." The dark eyes peered back into her own.  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi let the tears fall down her face. "The enemy, they will kill Uranus,"  
  
"Have faith in them, Usako? They will fight their hardest." The man sitting next to her took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be a peaceful time . . ." Usagi sighed, wishing away the threat to her galaxy. "We've come so close to peace, so many times."  
  
"Serenity-hime!" A girl with blue hair ran into the room.  
  
"Hai, Mercury?" Usagi looked up at a girl dressed in a blue fuku.  
  
"They've broken through the barriers that we put up! I fear that in a short amount of time they'll get to the Outer Senshi!"  
  
Suddenly a feeling kicked in and Usagi found herself taking control of the situation. "Prepare the guards, quickly now! Get all of the Inner Senshi in this room at once!" The blue girl ran out of the room.  
  
"You need to go somewhere safe." The man took her hand.  
  
"Iie, I need to be here and lead my people." Usagi squeezed the hand of the man beside her. "Soon this war will be over and Crystal Tokyo will prosper and we will have a family." She gently squeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
"I'll go and prepare the guards to guard the city." The man smiled and left the room.  
  
"Be safe, Mamo-chan." Usagi watched his retreating figure. "Help me protect my people." Usagi felt a shine inside of her.  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke suddenly. The room was still pitch black, but she could see everything in the room clearly. She looked at the door, and saw Seiya sitting there, looking at her.  
  
"Kirro Maiden . . ." Seiya stood up and went over to her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Seiya? Have you been in here all night?" Usagi looked at him intently.  
  
"Hai, I need to tell you something, Usagi." He inched closer to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've realized that I can't force you to be here. No matter how much I love you, I can't keep you here. If you want to leave, then you can leave." A silent tear slid down his face. "But no matter what, I'll always love you, you will always be in my heart, even if I end up marrying, you'll always be my Kirro Maiden." And with this he kissed Usagi gently on the cheek.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Tears came to Usagi's eyes. "I thought that because you were a prince then I would never be able to marry you. I thought I wasn't worthy enough for you, but now . . .now I've found that it doesn't always matter about the title of the individual, it's the feeling they have inside, and my feelings for you are so strong . . ." Usagi's moon symbol started to glow. "I . . .I . . ." She looked into Seiya's eyes. "I love you, Seiya."  
  
She kissed him, gently at first, and he kissed her back with his uninhibited love.  
  
Seiya broke the kiss for a moment and stared into Usagi's blue eyes. "I love you so much, Usagi, you're my shining star in this world of darkness."  
  
Usagi smiled and brushed his black hair away from his face. "You are knight in shining armor, my Seiya." She smiled and kissed him once again.  
  
"Usagi, I should probably go now," he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I am going to be in a lot of trouble for breaking the conference table and for not being present at dinner. But it was worth it." He placed a final kiss on Usagi's forehead and took the chair that was blocking the door away and then he opened the door. He turned back around and looked at Usagi, and blew her a kiss. "Ja," He smiled and left her room, leaving Usagi in darkness.  
  
  
  
[A/N: The thing that happened in Usagi's dream was just part of her past. Right after Crystal Tokyo came, another enemy came and destroyed it. Usagi, fled, and was heart broken about not having Chibi-Usa, so she used the Silver Crystal to block the memories of Chibi-Usa from her mind. *shrugs* It's my demented story, I'll put the plot any way I want to! ^^ Okie, review if you liked it, review if you don't. I just got my first flame, so I feel proud. *lol* I've gone for three months and my first flame was a laugh and a half. Thank you idiot person! I LAUGH at YOU! Mwhahahaha! Okie, R/R!] 


	15. Seiya's Test Of Love

Seiya walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "What time is it?" He thought out loud as he flopped down onto the bed.  
  
"It is three o'clock in the morning." A female's voice rang out from the darkness in his room.  
  
"Nani yo?" Seiya sat up and peered into the blackness of his room.  
  
"Seiya-san." The voice said. "I have been waiting for you for quite some time now."  
  
"What for? Who are you?" Seiya went to his light switch.  
  
"I wouldn't turn that on if I were you, it would be wise to leave the lights off." The voice said again.  
  
"Why?" Seiya squinted his eyes and made out a figure in the darkness.  
  
"Because, if you turn the lights on, the guards will know that you are here, and then I'd have to leave."  
  
"Who are you?" Seiya placed his hand on his ornamental sword, hoping that maybe it would bring him protection if he needed it.  
  
"Who I am is not important at this point in time. But . . .if you listen to what I say and follow it precisely then I will be able to reveal who I am."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Seiya was worried.  
  
"You have no reason to trust me, although I am going to try and rely on your good faith." The voice sighed. "I need you to protect her, if you do this thing for me, I will make sure that things will work out."  
  
"How do I protect her?" Seiya's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Unfortunately, to protect her is going to have to be to hurt her. Your Queen will send for you in the morning, I am urging you, ignore your heart to protect her. Onegai, Seiya. If you only do this, then things will work out perfectly. It will seem like you will hurt her, but . . . it is the only way." The voice wavered a little, as if she (the voice sounded like a girl) was going to cry.  
  
"I'll try and do that, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
"Arigato Seiya. Just remember, the right thing will look like the wrong thing, ignore your heart and save her." The voice started to get distant and disappeared all together.  
  
  
  
Seiya stood in his room for a moment, confused. He shrugged and flopped down on his bed. "I must be sleep deprived." He fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
Seiya awoke to a sound of loud knocking on his door. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Ojisama Seiya, are you awake?" The male's voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in," Seiya got out of his bed.  
  
The head of the guards, Nibori, walked in and bowed deeply. "Sir, Her Majesty, Queen Kimiko requests an audience. I am here to escort you, personally."  
  
"I feel honored." Seiya rolled his eyes and went to his mirror and brushed his hair and pulled it back into his ponytail and turned back to Nibori. "I guess I'm ready." He left his room, being escorted by three other guards.  
  
'It's so weird, just like that woman said in my room last night. But was that a dream?' He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway.  
  
As Seiya got to the Main Hall, he noticed that there were two extra guards on duty on the doors. He noted that this was odd, and when he went into the Main Hall he saw that Yaten and Taiki were standing near the throne . . . along with Usagi. Only two guards were guarding her, and she was wearing . . .chains? "What the hell is this?" Seiya walked into the throne room, a little angry, to say the least.  
  
"How dare you take that tone in front of the Queen." Nibori turned around and scowled.  
  
"It's okay, Nibori." Queen Kimiko looked rather smug sitting on her throne. Nibori shook his head.  
  
"You have a reason to be that way, Seiya. Your best friend is standing in the throne room in chains. I understand."  
  
"How do you understand?" Seiya felt like yelling and slapping his smug queen right across the face.  
  
"Your friend Usagi is going to be standing on trial, you see, she needs to be like that."  
  
"Trail for what?" Seiya almost lost his temper and yelled. Taiki and Yaten both shot him worried glances. "She has done nothing wrong, she is a guest in this palace, if I remember correctly!"  
  
"She needs to stand trial of treason." Kimiko calmly answered.  
  
"On what grounds?" Seiya yelled this time, his voice echoing through the throne room.  
  
"The grounds of seducing the Crown Prince and planning to overthrow my authority."  
  
"What evidence do you have of that?" Seiya balled his fists at his sides.  
  
"Enough, are you going to stand against her or for her?"  
  
"I'll stand for her, and prove that she is innocent of such things!" Seiya knew what the punishment for treason was . . . death.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, tears running down her face. The chains shook slightly as she sobbed quietly.  
  
"Seiya, I'll give you a chance to make this all go away." Kimiko looked at Usagi and then at Seiya. "If you prove to me that you have no love for Usagi in any way, shape or form, I will spare her life."  
  
"How can you say that? She is my best friend. Of course I love her." Seiya suddenly realized that was not the wisest thing to say, and Taiki covered his face with his hands. 'How can I say that I do not love her? I will break her heart.' He looked at Usagi and suddenly that woman's words echoed in his mind. **'Just remember, the right thing will look like the wrong thing, ignore your heart and save her."'**  
  
Queen Kimiko raised her eyebrow at Seiya.  
  
"I love her as a friend, your majesty." Seiya added.  
  
"If you love her in the least, Seiya. Then I'm afraid that I'll have to have her killed. I cannot have her around here trying to seduce you!"  
  
"You can't kill her!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi whispered quietly. "It's okay, don't worry about me, a life without you is worse then death. Let it lie."  
  
"Queen Kimiko . . .you just can't kill Usagi!" Seiya searched for a reason so his love couldn't be hurt. "You can't kill . . .royalty! You have no right to kill Princess Serenity!" 'Where did that come from?' Seiya thought.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" Queen Kimiko looked down at Usagi in shock. "You . . .you are Princess Serenity?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Queen Kimiko with hurt in her eyes. She nodded slowly, chains jingling.  
  
"Oh my goodness . . ." Queen Kimiko placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Nibori stepped forward and scowled at Usagi.  
  
"A little proof would be nice, Usagi." Queen Kimiko looked back at Usagi.  
  
"What do you want? I don't do magic tricks!" Usagi felt hurt. They would have treated Princess Serenity much better . . . if only she had known that she was Princess Serenity then . . .  
  
Usagi concentrated her power, her moon symbol glowed a bright white and everyone in the room was blinded. When the light went away, everyone in the room looked up to see Usagi in Seiya's arms, out of the chains and crying. "Gomen Seiya-san. Gomen . . ."  
  
Queen Kimiko gulped. "Seiya, I will take away her death penalty if you promise to me right now and pledge to me that you do not love her and will not take her as your wife, that you will take the honorable Princess Kakyuu as your wife."  
  
Seiya looked down at his love, his princess, his Kirro Maiden. He saw all of the love that was in her eyes and was about to say that he loved her with all of heart when a voice in his head said, **'Just remember, the right thing will look like the wrong thing, ignore your heart and save her."'** Seiya shut his eyes tightly trying to hold back tears. He gently let go of Usagi as she cried. Seiya bowed before the Queen, his heart felt like lead, his mind racing with a million things.  
  
"I am loyal to you Queen Kimiko, I strongly refute the fact that I love Usagi any other way then platonically and I would be pleased to fulfill my princely birth right to marry Princess Kakyuu." He tried as hard as he could to restrain his tears.  
  
"Seiya!?" Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It was a lie? All of it?" Usagi couldn't restrain her hurt tears. Taiki and Yaten looked at Usagi who was hurting so badly from this, they knew that Seiya loved Usagi, why was he doing this?  
  
Seiya was still kneeling on the floor in front of his Queen. He couldn't move from that position, otherwise he would break down and cry right there.  
  
Usagi ran out of the Main Hall, crushed from everything that had happened to her this day, after finally telling her love to Seiya, he had refuted his love for her.  
  
As Seiya watched Usagi leave he quietly whispered, "Gomenasai, Kirro Maiden."  
  
Things were quiet in the throne room for a moment; no one dared to speak.  
  
"She must have been in love with you, Seiya." The Queen sighed.  
  
"It was . . . an unrequited love, Your Majesty." He stood up slowly, and shakily. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to my room, I still have to prepare some things for Kakyuu's birthday ball." He bowed again to the Queen.  
  
"You may go, Seiya." The Queen nodded and Seiya left the room.  
  
After a few moments, Kimiko said, "Taiki, go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And check up in Princess Serenity, okay?"  
  
Taiki bowed slightly. "Hai, Queen Kimiko."  
  
  
  
[A/N: I hope you like it thus far, the story actually took a turn for something I did not expect. Odd, ne? Sometimes my stories turn out a lot different then I thought they were going to. *shrugs * Okie, if you liked it, I hope you review! ^^ I'll get out the next chapter A.S.A.P.!] 


	16. Pluto And A Plan

Taiki left the Great Hall and went to Seiya's room. He knocked a few times and entered, he spotted Seiya sitting in a chair next to the window.  
  
"Seiya, are you okay?" Taiki entered the room cautiously.  
  
Seiya said nothing, as he continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Why did you say that? I know that you love her more then life itself."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do love her more then life itself." Seiya quietly said. "Therefore, life must not be worth living."  
  
"Don't talk like that! Suicide is never a good thing!" Taiki walked over to where Seiya was sitting and was worried.  
  
"This woman . . . she told me to say it. She told me that the only way to protect her would be to hurt her. And I believed her . . . I can't believe that I actually hurt her." Seiya's voice was monotone.  
  
"What are you talking about? What woman?" Taiki knelt down next to Seiya so he could look at him.  
  
"This woman . . . she came into my room last night and told me that Kimiko was going to try to hurt Usagi." Seiya sighed. "She told me the only thing to do to protect her was to hurt her, even though it looked like the wrong thing. She said that if I did it then she would make everything work out between us."  
  
"Whoa, wait, a *woman* came into your room last night? How?" Taiki was shocked.  
  
"The details don't matter, Taiki. All that matters is that I broke her heart and now I have to marry Kakyuu, and I'm sure that my heart is going to explode from all the pain."  
  
"I'm going to come back in a little bit, okay? I have to go to the bathroom," Taiki lied.  
  
Seiya just grunted at Taiki in response as Taiki left Seiya's room.  
  
Taiki walked into Usagi's room after knocking a few times and getting no response. Usagi was lying on her bed, sobbing.  
  
"Usagi-san?" Taiki shut the door behind him.  
  
Usagi didn't answer, she just continued to cry, her blonde hair was all in disarray and it was spread out all over her bed.  
  
"Usagi?" Taiki walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true, Taiki." Usagi mumbled between sobs.  
  
"But it is true, Usagi-san!" Taiki tried to argue. "What do you mean? He hates me, he never loved me." She sat up and looked at Taiki through her blurry, teary eyes.  
  
"I just talked to him, he told me . . . well, he told me that some woman appeared in his room last night and told him to protect you." Taiki shook his head. "I know it sounds crazy, but he still loves you, if he had said that he loved you to the Queen then she might have had you killed." Taiki sighed.  
  
"They came into my room this morning, and pulled me out of my bed and tied me up, and then they chained me and untied the ropes that they tied me with, even if Seiya doesn't hate me, your Queen does. Why was that necessary?" Usagi sobbed again, she drew her knees up to her chin and cried.  
  
"I wish I could tell you why she did that. But, Usagi, maybe things will work out. Please, just try to be okay, I'll come back in a little while and bring you some food, okay?" Taiki got up and left the crying princess alone.  
  
He shut her door and then leaned up against it. 'Why do I always have to deal with such things?' He shut his violet eyes tightly and a few tears escaped from the corners of his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I thought he would never leave." A woman's voice echoed in Usagi's room. Usagi stopped crying and looked up to see a tall woman standing near her bed. Usagi was about to scream when the woman spoke again.  
  
"Serenity-hime, don't be frightened."  
  
Usagi looked at the woman who stood before her with confusion. Her green hair cascaded down her back and it was tied back into one odango at the top of her head. The woman was carrying a staff that had a red orb at the top of it.  
  
"Pluto-san?" Usagi asked, in confusion. "I thought you were dead!" She jumped up and flung her arms around the Senshi of Time.  
  
"Serenity-hime, I missed you so much." She smiled and hugged Usagi back. "No, I am not dead, we need the Senshi of time to live for forever, you know. But . . . all of the other Senshi . . ." Pluto trailed off, sighing. She released Usagi from the hug.  
  
"I know, Pluto-san." Usagi sighed and wiped her eyes. "Will I be able to go back home?"  
  
"Iie, Usagi-san. What WAS Crystal Tokyo has been all but destroyed after the attacks. Oddly enough, the attackers left the Milky Way Galaxy and haven't been heard from since." Pluto sighed. "I suppose that after this, the peace that was SUPPOSED to happen will happen."  
  
"Demo . . . I have no future now, Pluto-san." Usagi fell back down onto her bed. "You must know what happened with Queen Kimiko and Seiya."  
  
"Hai, I do know, and I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but Seiya did what he did from advice from me."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi sat straight up and looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I saw that if Seiya had said that he loved you, then you would have been killed, Princess Serenity or not."  
  
"But couldn't I have used my powers and gotten away?" Usagi let another barrage of tears shake her body.  
  
"Your powers aren't as powerful as they were back home, and The Kimonkians are stronger then you are, here." Pluto sighed. "Usagi, you need to stay in this room until Kakyuu's birthday ball. Admit no one in but Taiki, do you understand?"  
  
"Why?" Usagi looked up at Pluto.  
  
"I cannot tell you, but please, do as I say. I will make sure that things work out if you do, okay?" Pluto smiled gently. "It's time for me to go now, but I'll come back soon." She disappeared in a purple flash of light.  
  
"No, Pluto, stay!" Usagi grabbed for the air as Pluto left. "I'm so alone." Usagi fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes; they ached from so many tears.  
  
Another knock came from Usagi's door, and Taiki came in carrying a food tray.  
  
"I brought you some food, that is . . . if you are hungry." Taiki looked down at the tray in his hands and back at the Golden-haired Princess that sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm a little bit hungry." Usagi crept slowly over to the end of the bed where Taiki held the tray of food.  
  
"Are you . . .?" Taiki tried to ask, but words didn't come out of his mouth.  
  
"Am I what?" Usagi looked up at Taiki.  
  
"Are you really, Princess Serenity?" Taiki squeezed the tray he was holding a little tighter.  
  
"I am, Taiki. If I were someone else then I think I would be better off." Usagi grabbed a piece of food off of the tray and looked at it.  
  
"Then . . . shouldn't you remember me, Usagi-san?" Taiki looked up at her, his violet eyes shining.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm not certain, I used most of my powers to block the memories I had from The Moon, and I don't know if I can ever get them back." Usagi took a bite of the food item, which resembled a piece of toast.  
  
"Hai, I understand." Taiki set the tray down on the bed and started to leave her room.  
  
"Taiki," Usagi called after him.  
  
"Hai, Usagi-san?" Taiki turned back around.  
  
"Can you please stay with me?" She drew her arms around her bare shoulders and shivered slightly. "I'm so very lonely."  
  
"Of course I can stay, Usagi." He smiled a gentle smile and came back into the room and sat on her bed.  
  
"Tell me about your adventures . . ." Usagi started to eat the food that was set before her.  
  
"Well, they aren't very interesting . . ." Taiki started, and Usagi listened intently.  
  
***  
  
Seiya stood on the balcony that overshadowed the garden. He grasped the railing tightly with his hands. 'The last moment we ever had together that we were free . . .' He let a tear slid silently down his face. He thought about the night that he had just sat in Usagi's room. 'It was only last night, but why does it seem like a year ago?' Seiya turned back around and walked down the palace hallways, aimlessly. He suddenly found himself at Yaten's bedroom, and Seiya knocked quietly. A few scuffles were heard and after a few moments, a rather disheveled silver haired prince came to the door, blinking several times as his eyes got used to the dim lights that lit up the hallway.  
  
"What is it, Seiya?" He squinted, he knew he had to get up when he heard the secret knock that only his brothers knew.  
  
"I need to talk." Seiya whispered back.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes and opened his door wide enough for Seiya to enter. Seiya walked in and turned on Yaten's light as Yaten shut his door.  
  
"Ah!" Yaten shielded his eyes from the bright light that now engulfed his room.  
  
"It's not that bad." Seiya walked over to Yaten's window and stared out into the garden that was outside Yaten's window.  
  
Yaten moaned and sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "What is so important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I . . . I think I'm leaving, Yaten." Seiya kept staring out the window.  
  
"What do you mean, 'you're leaving'?" Yaten's eyes finally adjusted to the light and he stared at Seiya.  
  
"I . . . I have to leave, I have to leave Kinmoku." Seiya sighed, his hands clasped behind him.  
  
"But . . . why?" Yaten stood up and went over to Seiya.  
  
"Well, it's either that or kill myself, and I figured that it would be the tamer of the two."  
  
"But . . . you CAN'T just LEAVE!" Yaten's emerald eyes glimmered with worry. "Besides, Kimiko has almost the entire galaxy in allies, she'll send out a MASSIVE manhunt and she'll drag you back here kicking and screaming."  
  
Seiya was quiet for a moment before his chilling reply came. "I won't come back, regardless of the fact that they had me."  
  
"What . . . what . . . what do you mean?" Yaten's body shook.  
  
"I'll kill myself before I come back to this wretched queen, on this awful planet."  
  
***  
  
  
  
[A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I was visiting my relatives, and I have finals this week. . So. the next chapter will take a little while to bring out. Keep reading!! And don't forget to review!] 


	17. The Moon Kingdom

Usagi laughed several times and her body shook with laughter. "So . . . he though that Yaten was a GIRL!" Usagi laughed again.  
  
"Hai, the only reason he let us stay there was because he thought he had a chance of seducing Yaten." Taiki smiled a little as he recalled his fond memory.  
  
"That is so funny, I haven't laughed that hard in AGES!" Usagi wiped the tears away from her eyes and stared at Taiki. "Where did you go after that?" She smiled.  
  
"Well," Taiki was silent a moment, and then looked back up, eyes moistened with tears. "We went to a small galaxy called The Milky Way." He watched as the small amount of recollection shoot through Usagi as she heard the familiar name.  
  
"What happened next?" Usagi asked, almost in a daze.  
  
"We went to go see the newest royalty of this galaxy, a young, blonde- haired girl by the name of 'Princess Serenity.'" Taiki looked back down at his thumbs for a moment and twiddled them.  
  
"Go on . . ." Usagi said as she started regaining her memories as well.  
  
  
  
"Now announcing Ojisama Taiki and Ojisama Yaten of the planet of Kinmoku." An announcer called.  
  
"Where is Kinmoku, Mercury?" The blonde haired girl on the throne asked the blue haired sailor senshi that stood next to her.  
  
"Far away from here," The blue haired, blue eyed senshi of the planet Mercury laughed lightly.  
  
"In another galaxy?" The blonde haired girl asked.  
  
"Hai, Princess." Sailor Mercury laughed as the Princess sweat dropped.  
  
"Hai, I knew that." The blonde haired girl laughed as she turned to the senshi that stood on the other side of her that was in orange fuku. "Right, Venus-chan?" The princess smiled.  
  
"I think you failed astronomy, if I'm correct." The orange senshi of the planet of Venus stifled a laugh.  
  
"Oi," The blonde haired princess started say in protest.  
  
"Serenity-sama." Two boys walked into the throne room and knelt before the throne.  
  
"Hai?" The Princess sweat dropped.  
  
"I am Taiki," The first Prince looked up. "I hail from the planet of Kinmoku, we bring regards of peace from our Queen, Kimiko." Taiki's long brown hair cascaded over his shoulder and Sailor Mercury blushed when she came into eye contact with the violet-eyed boy.  
  
"I am Yaten," The silver-haired prince looked up. "And we also bring you congratulations on becoming Princess." He flashed a debonair smile and his green eyes glimmered, and Sailor Venus immediately found a blush on her face and her heart was beating so loudly she thought that everyone in the could hear.  
  
"Uhm . . ." Princess Serenity fixed the crown that she had placed atop of her famous hairstyle. "I'm kind of new at this, so forgive me if I don't seem so diplomatic." She sighed and brushed a strand of golden hair away from her eyes. "You don't have to bow, but I welcome you, on behalf of the Moon Kingdom." Princess Serenity's smile was kind and gentle.  
  
"We thank you and we feel welcome already." Taiki stood up and smiled.  
  
"Hai, it is lovely here, if I do say so myself. You have wonderful gardens here." Yaten smiled and shot a glance at Sailor Venus.  
  
"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you want to," Princess Serenity smiled. "But I don't have time to show you around the palace myself, and for that, I am sorry." Princess Serenity turned to Sailor Venus. "These are some of my guards, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury." Princess Serenity pointed to each as they bowed in acknowledgment. "Sailor Venus, why don't you show Ojisama Yaten around, and Sailor Mercury can show Ojisama Taiki around, okay?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh . . . hai, Serenity-hime." Sailor Mercury bowed and walked down to meet Ojisama Taiki formally.  
  
"Okay," Sailor Venus stepped down off of the platform and met Yaten personally, and soon the four of them were out of the throne room, showing the guests around.  
  
Princess Serenity sighed in boredom, and twiddled her fingers for a moment.  
  
"Luna?" She called out and a black haired woman with four odangoes on her head stepped out from a room. "Do I have anymore appointments today?" Princess Serenity called.  
  
"Iie, Serenity-hime." Luna bowed slightly.  
  
"Have you gotten any word from Mamo . . . I mean Prince Endymion yet?"  
  
"Iie, my lady." Luna bowed again and Princess Serenity felt her heart sink.  
  
"Thank you, that will be all." Princess Serenity nodded to Luna and Luna walked back into her office.  
  
Princess Serenity stood up out of her throne and stretched for a moment and reached into her gown and pulled out a small pen and notebook and walked over to a desk that sat near her throne. She opened the small, red book up and sighed as she started writing.  
  
Dear Mamoru,  
  
It feels like ever since I have become Princess Serenity, and you King Endymion, that we have grown apart. I know that kingly business takes up most of your time, but it hurts sometimes, and when I just want to be held, you aren't around to hold me. I talked to Ami today and she told me that the tests still turned out negative, and I fear that I will never have our darling Chibi-Usa. I miss you so much, Mamoru . . . I long for the old days when all we had to worry about was Sailor business, not controlling an entire galaxy. I'm sure it will get better, and I know that I'll be a good mother and wife, but sometimes, I hold doubts as to whether I will make the best Queen. But don't you worry, Mamoru, I'll hold all these thoughts inside of my little book and I'll be the best Queen I can be.  
  
Always Yours,  
  
~Usako  
  
Princess Serenity tearfully closed her small book and hid it back in the folds of her brilliantly white dress. She got up from the desk and started to walk aimlessly around the palace grounds, searching for someone. Princess Serenity sighed and looked down at the ground, and was surprised when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomenasai," Princess Serenity rubbed her nose and looked up at the person she had bumped into.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan." The kind voice answered.  
  
"Makoto-chan! You surprised me." Princess Serenity looked up at her guard who was dressed all in green, and had brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
The Sailor Solider of the planet of Jupiter smiled. "Princess Serenity, you are still the same clumsy Usagi that I know." She grinned and dodged a punch that Princess Serenity gently threw into her arm.  
  
"You had better watch out, Jupiter, I'm a Princess now, and I could banish you to the farthest away reaches of the galaxy." Princess Serenity threatened, acting more like Usagi now.  
  
"I'm sure you would send me away, just as long as you could figure out how far away you could send me!" Jupiter laughed. "The only planets you know of are in this galaxy, and you only know of them because they are your Senshi." Jupiter laughed harder.  
  
"Oi, that isn't very nice, and you know it!" Princess Serenity smiled, she didn't mind being teased by one of her best friends. Her smile turned into a frown as she watched Jupiter stop laughing.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Sailor Jupiter had a look of concern on her face, and she placed her hand onto Princess Serenity's shoulder.  
  
"I still haven't heard back from Mamo-chan . . ." Princess Serenity let the tears that had come to her eyes to fall down her face. "And Ami said that there is still no sign of Chibi-Usa."  
  
"It will be okay," Sailor Jupiter tried to smile. "I'm sure that Mamo- san is just really busy, I'm sure you're always on his mind."  
  
"I guess so," Princess Serenity sniffed, and wiped away the tears that had collected in her eyes.  
  
"Be strong, not just for you, but for the rest of your kingdom." Sailor Jupiter turned Princess Serenity's chin up and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry about it." She pulled the Princess of the Moon into a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks, Mako-chan." Princess Serenity smiled. "You never fail to cheer me up." She released herself from the hug and smiled.  
  
"Did you meet those new princes, yet?" Sailor Jupiter smiled. "Man, they are good-looking!"  
  
Princess Serenity laughed. "Yes, I have to admit that they are handsome," She giggled.  
  
"I'd like to go to their planet, I'm sure there are lots of other cute guys." Sailor Jupiter winked.  
  
Princess Serenity laughed and continued her walk along the hallway with Sailor Jupiter.  
  
***  
  
Usagi clutched her head tightly as memories of the Moon Kingdom flooded back to her, and she looked at Taiki in a new light. She took a deep breath, "You had fallen in love with Sailor Mercury, and we were so close until you had to leave." She sighed.  
  
Taiki looked back at her and sighed. "The entire Moon Kingdom is destroyed, even . . .?"  
  
"Hai, Taiki I'm afraid everything was destroyed except me." Usagi sighed, recalling the deaths of her best friends. She squeezed her eyelids tightly together and then opened them again, and had a smile on her face. "I'm going to be happy for them, Taiki. I'm really going to try; they would have wanted it that way. For Ami . . ." She sighed.  
  
"Then . . . I'll be strong as well. I'm sure Ami would have wanted it that way." Taiki smiled and stood up. "It's late now, I should be going back to my room, I'll see you tomorrow." Taiki smiled and bowed gently to Usagi. "I'll see you in the morning, Princess." He smiled and left her room.  
  
"Goodbye, Ojisama Taiki." Usagi smiled and leaned down on her bed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
[A/N: ^^ Thank you for reading my story thus far! I'm a bit stuck on where to go with it, so if anyone has any ideas about where I could go, I would be grateful to hear them! Review please!!!] 


	18. An Invitation

Yaten paced around his room, every now and then he would stop a moment, deep in thought and chew a bit on his finger. He resumed pacing, not even noticing the golden sunrise of Kinmoku that gently filtered through his courtyard window.  
  
"I give up!" He yelled and flung himself onto his bed in aggravation.  
  
'I just don't know what to do.' He thought as he stared up at his ceiling. 'Seiya is really important to me, not just as a brother, but as a friend. If he doesn't stay here with Kimiko, then I'll never get to see him again.' He rubbed his eyes. 'But . . . on the other hand, if I tell Kimiko that Seiya wanted to leave, then she would probably put him under guard watch and he would hate me and then try to commit suicide or something.'  
  
"YARG!" Yaten yelled out in frustration and pounded his bed with his fists.  
  
A knock gently sounded on Yaten's door, and the angry prince sat up and gave his door a dirty look. "What do YOU WANT?" Yaten tried not to yell.  
  
The door opened slowly and a very tired looking Taiki walked into the room.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Taiki's eyebrows knit together in concern.  
  
"Nothing . . . absolutely NOTHING!" Yaten grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.  
  
"Yaten?" Taiki was taken back by the anger his brother was showing. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
Yaten sighed and looked at Taiki a moment. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"I spent the entire night . . ." he trailed off, knowing that it would sound wrong. "Well," he tried again. "I was talking with Usagi, or more correctly, Princess Serenity." Taiki took a seat on Yaten's bed.  
  
"So . . . you talked to her about that, ne?" Yaten sat up a little.  
  
"Hai," Taiki hesitated for a moment, not sure how to deliver the news. "Yaten, you know how we were going to go back and visit Minako and Ami?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Yaten sat all the way up. Something had been mentioned about the girl he loved, and he was a little curious why she hadn't been replying to her letters.  
  
Taiki sighed a moment, and then looked his brother straight in the eyes. "Yaten, when Usagi left her kingdom, everything was destroyed, and everyone . . . except for her."  
  
"You mean?" Yaten felt the sting of tears come to his eyes.  
  
Taiki just nodded solemnly, and Yaten took the pillow and screamed into it again.  
  
"Well," He pulled the pillow off of his face and stood up, facing Taiki. "While you were having a fun filled chat with Princess Serenity, I had to entertain Seiya as he came in here and pretty much told me his idea for SUICIDE!" Yaten yelled, his face turning red from anger and from everything that had been happening lately.  
  
"What?" Taiki looked up at his brother in shock.  
  
"I can't do anything about it," Yaten collapsed onto his bed, distraught. "I'm going to lose Seiya, and I've already lost my Minako . . ." He whispered into his blankets, letting angered sobs shake his body.  
  
Taiki sat in a state of shock, and he decided it would be best to leave Yaten alone for a while, to let the new information filter through him. Taiki stood up slowly and left Yaten alone for a while.  
  
When Yaten finally stopped crying, he stood up and went over to his desk and opened up a drawer. He pulled out a single red ribbon from the drawer, and sighed as he clutched it tightly. " . . . Minako . . ." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke to the morning sunshine delicately trickling in her room. This was it, the morning of the ball; tonight her beloved Seiya would be pledged to another. She sighed and rolled over, looking out the window of her Kinmokian prison.  
  
'I need to leave tonight,' she thought. 'I'll never love anyone ever again. I can go back to my kingdom and remain in isolation for the rest of my years."  
  
Usagi sighed; knowing her fate would be a difficult one. She knew that sometimes nights on the Moon would get very lonely, and she would want someone to hold her, but she would never again feel the warmth of Seiya's love for her.  
  
Usagi arose, rather sadly, as she thought about all of her memories that she had with Seiya. 'He treated me so kindly, to him, I wasn't anybody, but he treated me like a princess. I could have been a peasant from the Moon and he still would have shown me the same love.' Usagi clutched her heart as she stood at her window; her long blonde hair cascaded down her back like an elegant river of gold.  
  
There was suddenly a knock on her door, and Usagi walked over slowly. She was just wearing her thin cotton nightgown, and hoped that it wasn't anyone too important. She opened up the door. "Hai?"  
  
"Ohayo, Madam." Sayuri stood at the door, smiling.  
  
"Ohayo, Sayuri-chan. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been better." Sayuri smiled.  
  
A moment of silence followed.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Usagi asked, placing her hand on her door handle.  
  
"Oh!" Sayuri slapped her head. "Gomen, I forgot all about why I was here." She pulled an envelope out of one of her dress's pockets. "Here you go, there is an invitation to the ball in there, I was sent to deliver this to you. You can't get into the ball this evening without it." She smiled.  
  
Usagi reached out and took the envelope. "Arigato." She smiled. "Are you going to the ball?"  
  
"Hai," Sayuri blushed a bit. "One of the palace guards asked me." She looked down at the ground and then looked back up at Usagi. "Well, I'll be going. If you need me, you know where to find me." Sayuri smiled and left and Usagi closed the door.  
  
Usagi turned the envelope over a few times in her hands, examining it. She then sat down at the desk in her room and broke the royal seal that sealed it shut. Inside she found the invitation, just as Sayuri had said, but there was also another piece of paper in there. Usagi was curious, so she picked it up and opened it up. The paper said:  
  
-Usagi,  
  
Darkness falls upon the ground,  
  
But I will be nowhere when found.  
  
Look upon your valiant knight,  
  
In a place we called respite.  
  
When the stroke of clock reaches nine,  
  
I'll not be found again in time.  
  
Look to me before that hour,  
  
Lest I should fall to a darker power.  
  
~S.  
  
Usagi held the note in her hands, and they were trembling. She knew just who had written the note; it was her beloved Seiya. But it the poem meant she was supposed to look for him somewhere before nine o'clock, otherwise he would leave?  
  
'What does he mean?' Usagi picked the envelope back up and looked inside it again. Inside she found a dried rose, and she put her hand to her mouth.  
  
'Oh . . . he must mean in the garden. I know he wants to see me before he is legally betrothed to Kakyuu. This is awful, I can't bear to see him again and know it will be the last time I see him.' Usagi put the note back inside the envelope along with the flower and invitation. She placed it slowly on her desk and tried to fight back the tears that had come to her eyes.  
  
'I need to put this out of my mind . . . I just HAVE to.' Usagi rubbed her eyes to try and get the tears to go away.  
  
"It's hopeless, it's all hopeless." Usagi sighed as she stared out her window.  
  
"What is hopeless?" A deep voice behind her asked. Usagi screamed and turned around, and she was face to face with Nibori, the head of the guards.  
  
"How dare you come into my room!" Usagi stood up, she already hated this man, and now he had come into her room, without even knocking.  
  
"I knocked, Your Highness." He sneered.  
  
"I am not even dressed, how very rude of you!" Usagi yelled. "Get out at once, and wait until I am in proper attire!" Usagi now sounded more and more like Princess Serenity.  
  
"Fair enough," Nibori sighed and went out of her room. Usagi breathed and sigh of relief, and she knew that she had to quickly dispose of the note that Seiya had written her. She picked up the envelope and took the note and rose out of them and quickly hid both underneath her mattress. Then she replaced the envelope where it was on the desk and then she quickly donned a red dress, and then went to the door again.  
  
"I hope that whatever business you were sent for was important business." Usagi scowled as she stood at the door.  
  
"I was just sent to make sure that you had everything in order for the ball." He smiled a fake smile; Usagi really didn't like the aura he was projecting.  
  
"Well, everything should be in order, I just have to go to the tailors and pick my gown up and I'll be all ready." Usagi gritted her teeth. "Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Actually, I'll send one of the servants to pick it up for you, I am ordered by Queen Kimiko that you are not allowed to leave this room until the ball. And all letters and messages that are delivered to you will have to be screened by me first." He sneered.  
  
"So . . . I am under house arrest?" Usagi placed one of her hands upon her hip and tried to keep her cool.  
  
"To put it bluntly, Princess, hai."  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun." Usagi started to shut the door on Nibori.  
  
"Princess, I am afraid that I have to stay in the room with you, because there is always other things to do in these rooms that need to be surveyed."  
  
"You think I'm going to try and escape out the window or something?" Usagi scowled.  
  
"Well, I was told that you escaped your planet that way." He derided.  
  
Usagi couldn't help and ignore this comment, and she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "How DARE you say that about me! You don't know ANYTHING that happened to me, you don't KNOW! If you EVER take that tone and insult me like that again, I will not be charged with the consequences!" Usagi was so angry she was trembling, and she turned on her heel and went back into her room and sat at her desk.  
  
Nibori reluctantly entered, rubbing his cheek from her painful blow. He had never felt so much force from a woman in a slap, and he wasn't sure if his face would turn black and blue because of it.  
  
Usagi picked up the invitation she was sent and handed it to him. "You had better screen this invitation, because I'm sure that it is full of plots to destroy everything." She turned back around and sat down at her desk, and Nibori carefully read the invitation, and saw nothing wrong with it, so he handed it back to Usagi and then took a seat in a chair near the window.  
  
As they sat in silence, Nibori started to feel a little guilty for the comment he made and the way he had been treating Princess Serenity. He sighed and watched as Usagi slowly brushed her golden locks of hair.  
  
"Look, Serenity-hime," Nibori started.  
  
Usagi turned her head and looked at Nibori.  
  
He sighed and looked away from her gaze. "Gomen . . . I haven't been treating you with the respect that a princess from a far away kingdom deserves. I hope that you will forgive me for the comment that I made."  
  
Usagi sighed and brushed her hair a little bit more. "I know that you haven't been treating me with the respect that I deserve, but . . ." She sighed. "I forgive you."  
  
"Arigato, Serenity-hime." Nibori bowed a small bow.  
  
Usagi tried to push away the anger she felt towards Nibori, and decided to carry on a civilized conversation. "Are you attending the ball, tonight?" Usagi started to play with her hair, unsure of how she should put it up.  
  
"Hai, my duty will be to guard Kakyuu-hime tonight." Nibori smiled a small smile, and then his face regained its normal composure.  
  
"That must be a nice honor." Usagi smiled.  
  
Nibori blushed a little. "Hai, it is a great honor."  
  
***  
  
[A/N: I hope you like the latest chapter, it has been hard to add onto this story, sometimes the ideas just aren't coming to me. But . . . I should be updating later, and with an illustration for add! *is excited* ^^ R/R Minna!] 


	19. The Ball

****Important!**** I have an illustration for this fic, it is Usagi's costume for the Ball! If you want to see it, go to the bottom author note and then copy/paste it into the browser!,  
  
(That evening)  
  
Seiya stood in his bedroom, getting ready for Princess Kakyuu's masked ball. He stood wearing a dark blue tuxedo, with a black cape that was attached to it. On the lapel of the tuxedo was a bright red rose, which almost seemed very out of place. He was wearing a mask that was black and covered most of his face and cheeks, only leaving the bottom of his mouth showing. He was carrying a cane with a clear crystal ball on the end of it, and his black shoes were very shiny. It looked as if he stepped into the shadows the only thing to see that he was there was the red rose.  
  
There was suddenly a knock at his door. "I'm coming," Seiya looked again in the mirror and then went to his door. He opened the door, and Taiki stood there in a green suit with a green beret with highly set off his brown hair. He was also wearing a green mask that was identical to the one that Seiya was sporting.  
  
Seiya felt a smile creep across his face. "Don't tell me, you're A Green Thumb."  
  
Taiki smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm The Green Wizard from the fairy tale 'The Princess in The Forest." Taiki motioned toward his green cane that he was carrying and smacked Seiya with it.  
  
Seiya smiled. "Does Yaten look that bad?"  
  
Taiki shook his head. "I don't know, I actually haven't seen him, we were going to see if we could find one another at the ball, it should be fun." Taiki winked, looking very odd wearing all green.  
  
Seiya smiled and then took his invitation out of his pocket, "Are we ready to go to the ball, and accept my pending doom?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Taiki smiled and accompanied Seiya as they walked to the Ballroom to the ball.  
  
***  
  
Usagi stepped out of her room. She was wearing a small tiara atop of her famous odangoed hairstyle. The small tiara had a small diamond in the center and was made out of silver. Her golden hair was cascading down her back; it seemed to make her features glow.  
  
She was wearing a white dress, but it wasn't just any white dress, it was made out of the finest silks and linens. It had several layers on the bottom part of the skirt that flowed down from the sides of her hips to her legs, with less fabric down the center of her legs.  
  
The top part of the gown was layered and swooped down to show a modest amount of her neck and chest. The dress had short sleeves, but attached to those sleeves a thin layer of gossamer flowed down her arms and stopped around her wrist. On the back of her dress she had two brilliant wings, they sparkled under the light and were so light that they were almost transparent.  
  
On Usagi's face was a small white mask, it covered her forehead and her crescent moon and stopped about mid-cheek. On Usagi's feet were white slippers that were almost made of the same kind of silk, this allowed her to walk almost without any sound, besides the swishing of fabric.  
  
Nibori was standing outside of her door, waiting to accompany her to the ball. Usagi was happy that they had set aside their differences, and was a little nervous about going to the ball.  
  
"Ready to go, Serenity-hime?" He bowed slightly.  
  
"Hai," Usagi held her invitation tightly in her hand.  
  
Nibori and Usagi walked slowly to the Ballroom, and when they got there, four guards were posted by the doors and took her ticket. Once they got inside the Ballroom, Usagi's breath was taken away. The entire room was decorated with gold and red decorations, and at the far end there was a large band playing instruments that Usagi didn't recognize. The room was filled with royalty and the gentry and everyone's costume seemed to add to the mystery of the evening.  
  
Nibori turned to her and bowed slightly. "M' Lady, I have to go and guard Princess Kakyuu, I'll see you at the end of the evening." And with this, Nibori disappeared into the crowd of people dancing.  
  
Usagi felt afraid, almost like a shy rabbit, trying to fit into a world where she didn't belong. Usagi made her way through the crowd until she bumped into a man wearing all green.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to bump into you," The man in green smiled.  
  
Usagi looked up and stared into his violet eyes, "Taiki?" She asked.  
  
The man in green smiled, "May I have this dance, Serenity-hime?"  
  
Usagi placed her hands in Taiki's, "Of course you may," She smiled and was whisked away onto the dance floor where the band was playing a sad, but surprisingly quick melody.  
  
As Usagi was swirled around the dance floor by Taiki, she felt very safe in the crowd of people around her. Her white silk dress didn't make any noise as Taiki skillfully dipped her and twirled her around.  
  
Pretty soon, people started to notice the dancing of Taiki and Usagi and stepped to the side to allow them room to dance, and to watch. Usagi smiled, and was blissfully unaware of all the sadness and fear she held about Seiya and her mind was relaxed for a little while, and she started to feel warm inside.  
  
As the people watched the two dance, they started to be aware of a white glow that surrounded the girl dressed as a blonde haired angel. Suddenly the dance ended, and everyone clapped, and Usagi realized that everyone was watching them.  
  
She blushed and Taiki leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Go to your Prince now, Princess." And then he bowed to her and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Usagi heard the music pick up again, and the couples swirled around her in elegant dancing. She walked over to the doors that were right of the band, and walked outside to breathe the clear starry night air. She watched as there were masked couples dancing and laughing outside, and she walked along a path that connected the Ballroom garden to the garden where Seiya would probably be waiting.  
  
She walked to a point in the garden where there was a large collection of roses, and she leaned down to smell one of the blood red roses, that eerily shone in the darkness.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, ne?" A deep voice echoed behind her, that she immediately recognized as Seiya.  
  
Usagi turned around and looked into the darkness and saw a red rose that seemed to float by itself in the darkness. Seiya took a step out of the shadows and smiled. "I'm glad you got my message." He smiled as his heart filled with love for the white angel that stood before him.  
  
"Oh . . .Seiya," Usagi felt her eyes fill up with tears, but Seiya stepped forward and stopped her with a kiss. After a moment, their kiss ended and Usagi opened her eyes and saw Seiya's dark blue eyes in front of hers.  
  
"You mustn't address me by my name, Kirro Maiden." He smiled and then looked intently at her new hairstyle. He playfully tapped one and looked at her, "Why did you do your hair like that? It looks like you have Odangoes." He thought for a moment and then added, "Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi felt a hot blush cover her face, but she smiled. "At least I know you care . . ." She teased, as her blush slowly faded.  
  
Seiya didn't say anything for a moment, he was deep in thought, and then, he smiled sadly and looked down at Usagi. "Tonight . . . tonight is our night, our last night."  
  
Usagi felt the tears come back to her eyes, and she pulled Seiya into a hug. "Onegai, don't talk like that." Tears streamed down her face. "I just can't lose you, I just can't." She looked up into Seiya's caring eyes as she cried. "If you have to leave me, I'll die without you."  
  
"Odango Atama," Seiya sighed as he felt his own eyes sting with tears. "No matter what, I promise you that this is not the last night I will have you to my own." He sighed and looked up at the stars. "May I have this dance, Hime?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi placed her hands in Seiya's and he brought her back inside to the dance floor.  
  
"But won't they recognize us?" Usagi whispered to Seiya.  
  
"No one knows my costume, and they don't know who you are, I believe that we will be safe, at least for tonight." Seiya smiled and dipped Usagi.  
  
***  
  
Taiki smiled as he spotted Usagi and Seiya dancing. 'At least I am the only one who knows who they are.' Taiki smiled as he walked to a table where he could get punch.  
  
"Hello Handsome, want to join me in a dance?" A female's voice startled him and he turned around. The girl was wearing a long blue evening gown that was decorated with white flowers and it seemed to be a little lower then was appropriate. Her mask matched her blue dress. Her hair was long and silvery and was in ringlets that were pulled up into a high ponytail that spilled over the sides of her head.  
  
Her make-up looked a little excessive with a brighter pink lipstick then anyone would normally use. She reached out and took Taiki's hands, and he realized that she had bright red nail polish on her small, dainty hands. She was also wearing a silver bracelet and two small rings on her hands. She was wearing a silver chain necklace with a bright green gem that matched her eyes and it reached down and landed above the dip of the chest in her dress. She also was wearing a blue choker that tightly fit around her neck and a white jewel dangled from it.  
  
Taiki unwillingly took her out to the dance floor and started dancing with her.  
  
"Do you come around here to balls much?" The girl giggled as Taiki spun her.  
  
"I usually attend all of the balls that they have here." Taiki rolled his eyes as the girl batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"I just came in here, I'm visiting my aunt. I'm so lucky to be able to attend a ball on Kinmoku." She smiled. "You have an . . . interesting costume." She smiled. "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be the Green Wizard." Taiki sighed.  
  
"Oh, Really? That was my favorite story when I was little."  
  
"No kidding?" Taiki's reply was rather distracted.  
  
"Hai," The girl looked a little disappointed that Taiki wasn't taking interest in her. "What is your name? Mine is . . ." She paused for a moment.  
  
"What is your name?" Taiki turned back to her.  
  
She laughed. "It's Ume."  
  
"And what does your name mean?" Taiki looked deeply into her emerald eyes. He recognized that name.  
  
Ume avoided his gaze. "You haven't even told me what your name is, why should I tell you what my name means?" Taiki could see a bit of a blush on her face.  
  
"You know who I am." Taiki smiled in triumph.  
  
"Huh?" Ume looked back at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not that easy to fool . . ." Taiki paused a moment. "Yaten!" He grinned in triumph.  
  
"What?" The girl's hand shot to her mouth, but when she saw Taiki's grin she smiled. "Darn, I thought it would have been easier to fool you!" Yaten said in his normal voice and got an odd stare from the couple next to him. He laughed and then changed his voice back to Ume's.  
  
"Tonight, my name is Ume, and I am going to try and seduce a man." 'Ume' laughed.  
  
"Was I that hard to find?" Taiki grinned as he spun his brother.  
  
"Well, I just looked for the tallest oaf I could see." He smiled and winked.  
  
"Well, 'Ume' I think I'll just leave you to do whatever you want." Taiki bowed because it was the end of the dance.  
  
"I'll see you later, then." 'Ume' winked and walked back to the punch table and started to talk with a man dressed in a red costume.  
  
Taiki smiled to himself and walked over to the corner of the room. He resumed watching the couples dance across the dance floor.  
  
[A/N: Here is the web site! pengueehime/Fan-ArtUsa.  
  
FF net is being stupid by deleting the address. So please add the geocities and the .com at the beginning, and if it doesn't work, add html to the end of Usa so you can go to my site.  
  
GOMEN ABOUT UPDATING!!! O.o But I hope that you liked this chapter, as for the delay, it was because of the picture that I had to post online before I could post this chapter. And FF.Net was giving me a REALLY hard time about the web addresses, it would delete them. This wonderful art is not mine, but by a friend of mine, East Coast Sailor moon/Usagi, you can visit her site at mine ^^ Arigato! Review!] 


	20. An Alternate Ending

Usagi and Seiya danced across the dance floor with so much passion and love that they had lost themselves in the music. Once it ended for a little while, Seiya brought Usagi outside and held her hands under the night sky.  
  
"Kirro Maiden," Seiya looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Hai, what is it, my love?" Usagi enjoyed the time that she had with her Seiya.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Seiya ran his hand gently along her cheek.  
  
"I know you love me, and I love you too." Usagi placed her hand over his.  
  
"Good." Seiya smiled and looked up at the stars. There was silence for a moment and then he pointed to a constellation. "Do you see that constellation right there?"  
  
"I think so, that one?" She pointed.  
  
"Hai." Seiya smiled. "That is my favorite constellation, every night before I go to bed, I make a wish on that star right there in the center. Usually my wish varies from night to night. But it has always been there for me." Seiya sighed. "But almost always my wish was to be able to get away from my fate in life, the fate that made me marry Kakyuu, and I resolved to myself that I would get away from it any way I could. Do you understand, Kirro Maiden?" Seiya turned and looked into her cerulean eyes.  
  
"I think I understand, my love." Usagi held his hands tightly.  
  
"Then . . ." tears seemed to form in his eyes. "You'll understand this, then." Seiya let go of her hands and brought his hand to his side, where his sword was.  
  
"Seiya . . . what are you doing?" Usagi asked, fear was rising in her voice.  
  
"Forgive me, Kirro Maiden. Onegai, forgive me." He gave one last look at Usagi before he pierced that sword into himself and pulled it back out.  
  
Usagi screamed, as blood started pouring out of her love. "SEIYA!!!!!" Usagi screamed as everything went in slow motion and Seiya fell to the ground.  
  
The surrounding ball revelers ran over to her, and they saw that Seiya was bleeding.  
  
Usagi jumped down and held Seiya in her arms, his crimson blood pouring all over her white dress. "SEIYA!!" Usagi screamed again as she held his dying figure.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat in her room, huddled on her floor, still wearing her now stained red dress. She was trembling and rocking herself slowly. The event of what just happened to Seiya flashed before her eyes again and again.  
  
'This wasn't how it was supposed to end . . . this wasn't what was supposed to happen, we were promised to one another.' Usagi sat thinking, the incident playing over and over again in her mind, and her thoughts were filled with ideas about how she could have stopped him.  
  
Taiki knocked on her door a few times before he walked in.  
  
"Serenity-hime, I thought I had told you to change." Taiki walked over to her and knelt next to her, he was still in most of his costume. She was still shuddering and rocking on the floor.  
  
"Usagi . . ." Taiki started, but realized that he would get no response out of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This was left in his room . . . it was addressed to you." Taiki set it down on her dresser. "We moved him back into his room to prepare for . . ." Taiki couldn't even say it. His brother was dead . . . just before he had been joking with him about his bright green suit. Taiki shook his head and left Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi slowly stood up and walked over to her dresser and picked the note up. She held it next to the lamp in her room and read what it said.  
  
Kirro Maiden:  
  
Last night that is filled with woe.  
  
Last time to put on my show.  
  
Don't you fret; we'll meet away far.  
  
Our love will blossom in the distant stars.  
  
~S.  
  
Usagi just read the note over and over again, but still the tears were yet to fall. For some reason, her heart felt calm, calm and loving. She suddenly understood everything.  
  
Taiki burst back into her room with a worried look on his face. "He . . .he . . .he's GONE!"  
  
Usagi looked at Taiki in confusion.  
  
"His body . . .it's gone." Taiki was shaking all over.  
  
Usagi nodded and walked over to Taiki. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I will miss you, Taiki. Maybe again, we will meet."  
  
"Nani? Not you too, Serenity-hime!"  
  
Yaten was next to burst into the room, panting, he was in different clothes then what he was wearing at the ball, but his hair was in the same style.  
  
"Goodbye, Yaten. You have been kind to me." Usagi smiled gently.  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi?"  
  
"You will see me again, sometime soon I hope."  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of purple light filled the room, and Sailor Pluto stood there smiling.  
  
"Who are you?" Yaten asked, he was suddenly very scared.  
  
"Time has been changed, so it is my duty to see that it goes along fine." She bowed to the two Princes. "You are welcome to visit us at any time." She turned to Usagi. "Are you ready, Serenity-hime?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi nodded. "Arigato for putting up with me." Usagi smiled, and suddenly the room filled with a bright white light. Yaten and Taiki both covered their eyes and when they opened them back up, Usagi and Sailor Pluto were gone.  
  
Taiki and Yaten both looked at each other in disbelief. They both started to run back to the Ballroom where the ball was still going on. Taiki and Yaten ran up to Queen Kimiko.  
  
"Kimiko-sama!" Taiki bowed quickly. "Both Seiya and Usagi are gone!"  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about, Taiki?"  
  
"Seiya and Usagi . . ." Yaten started.  
  
"I have no idea who they are!" Kimiko scowled for a moment. "Maybe you two are too tired, why don't you go to bed? We'll be making the announcement later, anyway."  
  
"What announcement?" Yaten was shocked.  
  
"Well, I thought *you* of all people would know." She sighed and looked at them a moment. "The announcement that Princess Kakyuu and High Guard Nibori are to be engaged."  
  
***  
  
[A/N: O.o I left everybody with a Cliff hanger! Sorry this was a short chapter, but I hope you'll be happy with the outcome! Don't worry about Seiya . . . *winks* Well, I hope this will cause you to comment, if everyone comments, then I'll update more! *evil laugh* REVIEW! 


	21. One Single Fate

Usagi felt herself flying through space, and her warm glow grew brighter and brighter as she flew towards a distant planet.  
  
"Serenity-hime, we will soon be approaching . . ."  
  
"I know, Pluto-chan. I know that we're going home." Usagi smiled as her crescent moon glowed brighter, shining and filling up the darkness of space.  
  
As Princess Serenity and Sailor Pluto approached the Milky Way Galaxy, they passed the planets, one by one, and Princess Serenity saw vivid images of her once living friends.  
  
"I know it will be lonely at first, Serenity-sama, but soon, I'm sure it will get better." Sailor Pluto sensed Serenity's sadness, and sought to comfort her Princess.  
  
Usagi just nodded, and sighed as they came to the small blue planet of Earth, and landed slowly onto the Moon, where ruins of the once prosperous kingdom lay.  
  
Princess Serenity and Sailor Pluto touched ground right outside of Crystal Tokyo's old palace. Usagi sighed as she looked around at the ruins of her city.  
  
"I deserted them, Pluto." Usagi let two tears stream down her face, threatening to spill crystal pools from her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Iie, Serenity-sama, you did what was best." Sailor Pluto shook her head. "Now that you live, the people that you sealed away will have a chance to live."  
  
"Sealed away?" Princess Serenity looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and nodded. "You must have forgot that you had used some of your power to seal away all of the inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom on the far away planet of Earth." Sailor Pluto smiled.  
  
"I must have forgotten," Usagi tried to smile a little. "Sometimes I amaze myself with my stupidity."  
  
"Come now, Serenity-sama, it is time to awaken your kingdom." Sailor Pluto led Usagi into the palace.  
  
"Demo . . .Usagi looked around as she walked. "I thought I had fully awakened it when I was with Mamo-chan." Usagi winced a little at the name, but realized that thinking of him didn't hurt her anymore.  
  
"It was partially awakened, but because Mamo-san's love for you was not as pure as it could have been, Crystal Tokyo could not have reached its potential power. THAT is why it was attacked and fell, I'm afraid that I have found out who the forces were that attacked it."  
  
"Who?" Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. "Who attacked us when we were so weak? Why could I fend off everyone else, but not them? Why?" Usagi fell to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks again.  
  
"Serenity-sama," Sailor Pluto placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You cannot fend off the powers of Fate."  
  
"Fate?" Usagi looked up at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Fate . . . it was meant to happen this way. The kingdom would have fallen otherwise, at the end of your reign. Someone will probably still be coming, but I mustn't tell you much about it. All you need to know is that Mamoru was going to seize power for himself and turn Crystal Tokyo against you and he was going to drive the kingdom into ruins. Because you would be weak, Crystal Tokyo would have fallen. I'm afraid something had gone quite wrong after you had partially awakened Crystal Tokyo. It was too soon to do so."  
  
"I don't understand." Usagi wiped a tear away.  
  
"And you won't understand for a little while yet, just, come with me, Serenity-sama." Sailor Pluto reached down and helped Usagi stand.  
  
They walked along the deserted palace until they got to the room that used to be the throne room. Sailor Pluto threw open the doors and inside was a gigantic crystal that was in the ground.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the crystal, a tall figure approached them.  
  
"Pluto . . ." Usagi said in a warning tone as she watched the figure draw closer.  
  
"It is in your hands now, Serenity-sama." Pluto bowed and retreated to the back of the throne room.  
  
As the figure drew closer, Usagi was worried, worried that it would be someone back from the grave, someone she had loved so long ago.  
  
"Usagi." The deep voice said as the figure stopped in front of her.  
  
Usagi stood there a moment, and stared at the figure in front of her. Her face flared with recognition suddenly and she threw her arms around the figure.  
  
"What a welcome." The dark figure said, smiling.  
  
Usagi pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I thought . . . I knew . . . I knew that I would see you again, my love."  
  
The light in the room got brighter, and the dark figure came into the light.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I had to make you cry, but it was the only way that Pluto said we could have done it. I had to do it so I could be erased from everyone's memories." He picked up a piece of her golden hair that had fallen out of her Odangoes. "Aishiteru, Usagi."  
  
"Aishiteru, Seiya." Usagi squeezed him tighter.  
  
"Come now, let's awaken our New Kingdom, together." Usagi took Seiya's hand.  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Seiya smiled and walked into the middle of the room with Princess Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity produced her crystal from inside of her, and Seiya lent his powers to her as the palace suddenly turned brighter, and a warm wave of silver light flooded the galaxy. "Welcome home . . ." Princess Serenity whispered.  
  
***  
  
"This is so creepy, you know, coming back here." Yaten whispered to his brother.  
  
"I know it is, but I just want to make sure I understand what happened with Seiya and Usagi. Usagi said we should visit her, so theoretically, she should be in a place where we had seen her before, meaning The Moon Kingdom." Taiki mused.  
  
"You'd do me a favor if you thought in your head." Yaten complained.  
  
"There it is!" Taiki pointed in front of him, as the Milky Way Galaxy quickly approached them.  
  
"Wow, look at it! It shines so brightly now, before it was dull." Yaten gasped at the beauty the galaxy was giving off.  
  
"That must mean that Usagi is there, alive and well." Taiki smiled.  
  
When the two princes touched ground at the palace grounds of Crystal Tokyo, three guards approached them.  
  
"State your business coming to The Moon Kingdom." The first guard said.  
  
"I am Ojisama Taiki and this is Ojisama Yaten of the planet of Kinmoku. Our business is with Usagi . . .I mean, Princess Serenity."  
  
"Hold on a moment, please, I'll go and see if you are on the clearance list." The first guard ran into the palace.  
  
"Sure looks good here." Yaten smiled at Taiki.  
  
Around the palace were countless gardens and fountains. The sun was shining brightly and everything just seemed beautiful. Birds and butterflies could be seen in the gardens, and all of the palace workers seemed to be in good dispositions.  
  
The first guard returned quickly and bowed to Taiki and Yaten. "Forgive me for the way you have been treated, but it is the process which we have to screen all visitors to the King and Queen."  
  
Taiki and Yaten both looked at each other a moment. "King?" They both said.  
  
"Hai, follow me please," The first guard led them into the palace.  
  
"Well, they really have stiffened security since we visited last time, they only had to check you at the Throne Room door, not when you just arrived." Yaten said as he walked behind the guard.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure it was because of the previous attack." Taiki added quietly.  
  
The guard opened a door that was on the right side of the hallway and motioned Yaten and Taiki to come inside. They did so, and found a few seats in the room.  
  
"You can wait here for a moment, I'll go tell the King and Queen of your arrival." The guard bowed and then quickly left.  
  
"Well, look at that." Yaten said as he sat down in a chair. "Seiya would have become a king, regardless, but he chose it to be some foreign place."  
  
"Yaten, don't talk like that, I know that you had grown attached to Usagi, just like I had." Taiki sat down next to Yaten.  
  
"Well, I hope we don't have to wait for very long, I'm already tired from the trip." Yaten sighed and looked out the window.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open, and all Taiki and Yaten saw a bright flash of white, and before they knew it, they were pulled into a hug, by Queen Serenity herself.  
  
"Yaten-kun! Taiki-san! I missed you so much!" Queen Serenity looked up at both princes and pulled out of the hug. "What brought you here?"  
  
"Just a visit, we were both getting fed up with Kimiko's orders." Yaten sighed.  
  
"Oi, long time no see." A voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten and Taiki both jumped up.  
  
Seiya smiled with a gleam in his eye. "You know, you're supposed to bow to a king."  
  
"Seiya!" Queen Serenity laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to bow to your brother." Yaten smiled.  
  
"Touché, Yaten." Seiya smiled.  
  
"I hope everything has been well here." Taiki smiled.  
  
"Hai, things have come together flawlessly." Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"I'm glad they have." Taiki smiled and then looked around. "The palace seems warmer, do you know what I mean? It glows brighter then it ever did before."  
  
"Really?" Queen Serenity blushed.  
  
A knock was heard on the outside door.  
  
"Come in," Queen Serenity answered. The door opened to reveal a girl in an orange fuku. Her long blonde hair was tied back with a red ribbon . . .  
  
"What is it?" Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"Gomen to disturb you, but I have to . . ." Sailor Venus's eyes strayed around the room for a moment, and suddenly stopped on Yaten. She stopped what she was saying and just stared at him.  
  
Yaten did the same, he felt as if he had seen a ghost. Both looked at each other for a long time, and then they both fainted in unison.  
  
"Venus-chan!" Queen Serenity ran over and caught Sailor Venus.  
  
"Yaten!" Taiki caught Yaten in his arms and then looked back at Queen Serenity. "Does this mean . . ." He looked at her.  
  
"Hai, Taiki-san." Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
Taiki responded by letting tears come to his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you guys had gotten yourselves so attached to them." Seiya grinned.  
  
"It must be their earthen charm, Seiya." Taiki wiped his eyes with his free hand.  
  
"Well, it has been nice seeing you two." Seiya smiled. "Are you intending on going back?"  
  
"Well, I don't know." Taiki gently laid Yaten down on the floor. "I suppose we were going to, but maybe we'll change our minds."  
  
"You are welcome to stay in our kingdom as long as you want to, Taiki- san." Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Serenity-sama." Taiki smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you a question, Taiki." Seiya looked up at Taiki. "What ever happened to Kakyuu?"  
  
Taiki laughed. "Oh, she and Nibori, the high guard were engaged."  
  
"I'm sure they make a perfect couple." Queen Serenity laughed.  
  
"Actually, they do, surprisingly." Taiki laughed.  
  
"All well that ends well." Queen Serenity smiled. "Come on, we'll leave Venus and Yaten in here, and I can find Mercury, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Arigato, Serenity-sama." Taiki left the room along with Seiya, off to his new life, and off to his new fate.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates Of Time, musing to herself. "From both singular events, how can so many new things happen? Through both pain and suffering comes love and happiness. And now, we can see that two different people, aligned with two different lives, can come to live, One Single Fate."  
  
[A/N: Well, it's over, I'm sorry if I disappointed you all with the ending, but I'm afraid this fic has reached the point where I had to bid it adieu. There will be no epilogues, or anything after that, I think that it ends on a good enough note while still leaving the audience wondering. Thanks for sticking by me with this fic, I'm personally glad to announce that my 2nd fic is done.] 


End file.
